<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Keep You Warm by diinofayce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594744">To Keep You Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diinofayce/pseuds/diinofayce'>diinofayce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is a Virgin, Bucky Stresses Winnie Out, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Deaf Clint Barton, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Rimming, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, all the feels, bucky has both arms, handjobs, no beta we die like men, shrunkyclunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diinofayce/pseuds/diinofayce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has always been cold, borderline hypothermia cold. Doctors attributed it to the soulmark he had been born with. His soulmate must live somewhere very cold. So Bucky joined the military and left for the desert where he could at least be lukewarm. It wasn't until they pulled Steve Rogers out of the Arctic and thawed him out that Bucky finally felt warm for the first time in his life. Pulled in by Nick Fury to play handler to Steve Rogers in this new world can he navigate a soulmate stuck out of time and a family that is just way too excited to finally have him home while trying to keep everyone safe from the rising threat of Hydra?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had always been cold. Ever since the day he had been born his skin was icy to the touch and he ran at a cool 89 degrees. He spent his whole life teetering from mild to severe hypothermia. So what if he had to walk around in a down winter jacket in the middle of summer? Or wear two pairs of long underwear underneath his pajama pants in the winter? At least he had a reason for all the trouble: his soul mate apparently lived in Antarctica. His mother must have taken him to dozens of specialists growing up and all they could do was shrug and blame the soul bond. When Bucky’s soul mate warmed up, so would Bucky, but his soul mate was always dangerously cold. </p><p>Bucky had been born with a bond mark which wasn’t unheard of, the mark shaped like a star on his left bicep. What was unheard of was to go almost 26 years and never come across your soul mate. Normally when you’re born with your bond mark you end up meeting your soul mate young. You grow up as childhood best friends and grow into lovers. But for 26 years Bucky has only been cold and lonely.</p><p>Well, as lonely as he can be with a family like his. His parents were boisterous and his four younger sisters were perfectly obnoxious. He wouldn’t trade them for the world. They were the stereotypical big Jewish family from Brooklyn. He loved them and they had gone through hell and back to keep him warm and alive. His mother and father nearly had heart attacks when he decided to join the army and go overseas to fight. But the desert got to be so hot that sometimes he wouldn’t even be shivering in his uniform. His squadmates would be sweltering and dripping sweat and Bucky was the most comfortable he’d ever been in his life. Even surrounded by all these people he loved and cared for he still always had that shivering cold empty ache in his heart. </p><p>It didn’t help that he could never feel anything across the bond. A bond that had been around as long as Bucky’s should be strong. The mirroring of temperature proved as much, but he could never feel his soul mate’s emotions or if they were hurt. It was nothing more than cold, dead air. Bucky knew his soul mate wasn’t dead, the cold that he felt wasn’t the aching cold of death, because if they had passed away the soul mark would turn into a silvery looking scar and it was still as bright red as ever. Bucky also worried about putting himself in the line of fire like he did for his job in the Army, how unfair was it of him to put his life on the line when he knew his other half was somewhere out there? Bucky used to debate on traveling to all the places it was cold and looking for them, but now Bucky was of the mindset that if his soul mate wasn’t going to go out their way to go looking for Bucky, he wasn’t going to go out of his way to look for them.</p><p>It was one of the hottest days in the desert when Bucky’s commanding officer called him into his tent. </p><p>“Got a phone call for you. High brass,” the man barked, pointing to the phone that was on hold and stepping out of the tent for Bucky to have some privacy.</p><p>With confusion and concern, Bucky sat down at the little card table that was being used as a desk and pulled the call off hold.</p><p>“Sergeant Barnes, 107th,” he answered, his blue eyes flickering around the tent at the maps and the orders.</p><p>“Director Nicholas J. Fury, SHIELD,” came the baritone response. </p><p>Bucky furrowed his brows and leaned back in the chair to stare off into the distance. SHIELD? He had done some work with them in the past. Agents Romanoff and Barton had come his way for an assignment and they had needed his squad's assistance. But it had been nothing extraordinary, they'd provided backup, a clean exit, and nothing more. What would they want to do with him?</p><p>“What can I do for you, sir?” Bucky asked when it became clear that Fury was waiting on him to speak. </p><p>“Your file landed on my desk along with a recommendation. I have a mission that I think you’re the right man for.”</p><p>“I’m hoping my file mentions I can’t go anywhere below eighty degrees,” Bucky countered, nerves chewing at his gut.</p><p>“Trust me, son, it doesn’t get more hot and humid than the Wakandan jungles,” Fury reassured.</p><p>“When do I fly out?” </p><p>“Right now.”</p><p>And sure enough, Bucky could hear chopper blades in the distance and then the line on the other end of the phone went dead. Bucky took the phone away from his ear to stare at it incredulously for a second before scrambling to his feet and rushing to get his go-bag. He had just enough time to give a jaunty salute to the men and women he’d called a family for four years before grabbing onto the hook the men in the copter dropped and hauled him up. Whatever they needed Bucky for, apparently there wasn’t even enough time to land.</p><p>Turns out this important mission was protection detail for a man that didn’t really need protection. King T’Challa had just taken the throne after his father was assassinated. Bucky was briefed on the Black Panther and the flower that gave the young king his extraordinary strength and reflexes. Bucky was there for backup, an extra set of eyes, the White Wolf. Bucky would normally be irritated by this, he was one the best snipers that was actively enlisted and here he was working security. But Fury had been right, there was nowhere warmer than Wakanda. For the first time in his life, Bucky walked around in a t-shirt. </p><p>Luckily, T’Challa didn’t just have him working security. He worked with the woman of the Dora Milaje - the royal army - in running recon ops and small missions that the king couldn’t admit to putting his nose into. Bucky also knew that it meant that if he was caught then he was just the white guy that Wakanda knew nothing about. Not that Bucky was ever worried about that, he excelled at getting in and out of where he needed to be without raising suspicion - especially considering he was usually the only white guy around. </p><p>Bucky had fallen comfortably into a routine in Wakanda. Wake up and practice with the Dora Milaje, eat a light breakfast, trail behind T’Challa as he goes to meetings and appointments, break for lunch to bother Princess Shuri down in her labs to make sure she actually ate something, meet back up with the King to finish off the day and go over the next day itinerary, go back to his rooms in the palace for time by himself before bed and doing it all again. </p><p>The days he really looked forward to were those rare missions that T’Challa needed him on. Today was one of those days, in the six months that Bucky had been in Wakanda him and T’Challa had been tracking a group of mercenaries that had been hired to try and steal Vibranium from the country. Vibranium was a luxury resource that Bucky had come to learn quite a bit about during his time hanging out with Shuri in the labs. It was a mineral deposit that only Wakanda was rich in, malleable and strong and everyone was itching to get their hands on it for weapons and armor. </p><p>“Hold position,” Bucky whispered into his comm to the Dora behind him. </p><p>General Okoye raised her fist in signal and the women behind them halted. Bucky crept forward silently and tucked into the shadows as he poked his head over an outcropping of rocks to look down on the mercenary camp. He raised his binoculars to his eyes and noticed that he was actively sweating, he swiped the back of his hand across his brows and blinked away the stinging of the salt from his eyes. He lowered the binoculars to his side and rested his back against the rocks that actually felt cool against his flushed skin. </p><p>He couldn’t breathe, he was sweltering for the first time in his life and his lungs were so constricted. Bucky raised his hand in signal to Okoye and the woman moved forward to join him, her brows pinched in concern. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt panic like this, it felt like he had another heart pounding in his chest. He had sweat through his shirt, and he could feel the heated flush on his cheeks. Okoye reached out slowly and placed a hand on his forehead before pulling it back quickly as if he had actively burned her. </p><p>“You need to pull back,” she whispered to him, her warm brown eyes showing no judgment - only genuine concern. </p><p>“We have to finish this,” Bucky argued. </p><p>“We will,” she said motioning to the warrior women behind them, “You need to be pulled out or you’ll get someone killed.”</p><p>Bucky knew she was right and irritation and frustration at himself and the situation flared up. Suddenly he felt confusion and alarm, almost like the foreign emotions were answering his own. He let out a sigh of realization and pushed his hair back off his forehead. His soul mate had never wanted anything to do with him in the past, of course, they would pick the worst time and place to suddenly decide to learn what a fucking blanket is. </p><p>Bucky managed to get out of the thickest part of the jungle, his shirt pulled from his overheated skin and his hair pulled up off his neck, just in time for the worst of the heat to hit and the Jeep to come thundering into the clearing with some of the Wakandan border guards at the wheel. They loaded Bucky into the back and pressed ice-cold water into his hands. </p><p>On the other side of the world in New York City, Steve Rogers was being thawed out under heat lamps and torches from the block of ice they’d discovered him in in the Arctic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the next couple of days, Bucky’s anxiety was through the roof and the worst part was that it wasn’t his. After being rushed back to the palace and into the medical team’s care he spent the night in an ice bath. He face-timed his parents to laugh over the irony as he was chest-deep in ice water. When he was initially submerged the first flash of panic and the sensation of drowning overtook Bucky, enough to have him scrambling to pull himself back out of the deep tub despite the medics trying to shove him back in. </p><p>Now, his temperature was running at a steady 100.4 degrees which was a drastic difference from the 95 he had run his entire life. He paced his suite in a tank top and basketball shorts, both of which he had only just acquired thanks to the kindness of T’Challa. He was grateful for the friendship he had made with the young king. Bucky couldn’t imagine being in the man’s shoes, T’Challa was only six years older than Bucky was. To be in charge of an entire country at 32? There was no way. </p><p>“Ma, I can’t just come home and figure it out. I have a job here,” Bucky argued into his phone. Ever since he had made the first phone call his mother had been pestering him non-stop to come home and see his general practitioner and visit them. </p><p>He felt bad, he did, it had been almost five years since he had seen his family. Bucky avoided North America in general since he had always been so fucking cold all the time. And now he was actively too hot as a standard and he had no reason not to go home and see his family. Becca was about to graduate high school as well, he knew he should go home. But he couldn’t drop everything just because his soul mate was suddenly warm and active. </p><p>“You’re telling me that after five years you can’t take a leave? You haven’t taken one leave, James,” his mother scolded and he winced at the use of his real name. </p><p>Bucky rubbed at his chest where a bundled ball of anxiety sat at all times now ever since the initial panic in the soaking tub a few days ago. Bucky wasn’t practiced at the communication that most soul mates could do across their bonds, he still hadn’t even met his soul mate in person. So all things considered he shouldn’t be able to try to project comforting and calming thoughts and emotions and it shouldn’t reach his soul mate, wherever they were. Yet, the panic waned and tentative, almost shy, gratitude bloomed in its place. </p><p>“I can, Ma, and I swear I’ll be home for Bec’s graduation in three months. But I got great doctors here, this isn’t the desert.”</p><p>“No, you said it’s a jungle. You’ll get malaria or something,” his mother argued. Winifred was definitely where Bucky got his dramatic flair from, he’ll fight anyone who tries to point that out though. </p><p>Bucky’s call waiting chimed in his ear and he pulled his phone away to look at the screen seeing the Restricted Caller flash across the screen. </p><p>“Ma, I gotta go. It’s work,” Bucky said, cutting off his mother’s complaints and pleas, “I love you, I’ll see you in a few months.”</p><p>“Okay, but Bucky, can’t you just-?” </p><p>“Ma, I love you. Bye,” he cut off, hanging up on his mother with a bite of guilt and answering the call chiming in. “Barnes.”</p><p>“Sergeant, I heard you had an issue?” Fury’s unamused baritone answered.</p><p>“No issue that I can’t handle, sir. I’m back on the mission tomorrow. It’s under control,” Bucky said, taking a deep slow breath in through his nose and holding it as he rubbed at the nauseous twisting in his stomach that he couldn’t place. It was like he had eaten something he wasn’t used to. He let the breath out slowly through his mouth and almost missed Fury’s disbelieving hum on the other end.</p><p>“Pack your bag, Barnes, I’m reassigning you,” Fury ordered and Bucky froze in his pacing.</p><p>“With all due respect, sir, has King T’Challa said I’m unfit for duty here?” Bucky demanded to know. He liked it here in Wakanda, he had a routine and a purpose and he thrived on those things.</p><p>“He has not, but I have a more important assignment I need you on. I want you here by zero-eight-hundred hours tomorrow,” was all the man said before he hung up.</p><p>Bucky stared at his phone dumbly for a moment before taking another steadying breath, focusing very hard not to throw up the literal nothing that was in his stomach, and hit the call button.</p><p>“Ma? Yeah. I’ll be home tomorrow, tell Becca to get out of my room.” </p><p>—</p><p>Bucky disembarked the jet that had been sent from him at Stark Tower. That was strange, why the hell was he here? He hefted his duffle bag more comfortably on his shoulder and pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head. He was wearing a black t-shirt with his Wakandan combat jacket open, the navy fleece unnecessary for the first time in Bucky’s life. They’d made it out of the thick fabric especially for him and his previously chilly disposition. </p><p>Bucky had never met Nick Fury in person or seen what the man looked like, all their communication has been through secure phone lines or encrypted emails. But if anyone was Nick Fury then the tall dark-skinned man in a black trench coat and an eye patch was him. </p><p>“Sir?” Bucky called out over the din of the winding down engines of the jet at his back.</p><p>“Sergeant Barnes, glad to see you’re punctual,” Fury answered, turning on his heel and strolling towards an elevator. Bucky just sighed, rolled his eyes in irritation, and followed.</p><p>“Mission parameters?” was all he asked. </p><p>Bucky appreciated the way that Fury and he could just stay pure business. No pleasantries, no awkward small talk, no bullshit. Bucky got the feeling Fury appreciated it equally. </p><p>“Local. No defined end date,” Fury responded, hitting a floor button once they were in the elevator. </p><p>Fury turned his head only slightly, just so that he could look Bucky up and down since Bucky had stood on his eye patch side. Bucky had done it on purpose, knowing that if he had one eye out he’d be uncomfortable with someone in his blind spot. He had wanted to see how the man reacted. </p><p>“How big was your squad over in the desert?” Fury asked finally, facing forward again.</p><p>“Six in Afghanistan, ten in Syria, only five in Iran,” Bucky answered, “Handled 34 with General Okoye in Wakanda, sir.” </p><p>“And if I told you I just wanted you on just one man?” </p><p>Bucky forced his expression to stay neutral. His only tell was the tip of his tongue poking out to swipe over his bottom lip and suck the plump flesh between his teeth. </p><p>“I suppose that depends on the man, sir. King T’Challa wasn’t that difficult,” Bucky decided.</p><p>“This is a special case, Sergeant. You know about Captain America?” </p><p>Bucky couldn’t stop himself from looking up at the man incredulously. Of course he’d heard of Captain America, Bucky was born and raised in Brooklyn. Steve Rogers was the hometown hero. He saved the entire Eastern Seaboard and most of the world when he crashed the Valkyrie in 1945. He paved the way for the end of the second world war. There were schools and libraries and community centers named after Steve. </p><p>But Fury didn't seem the type to ask questions and not get an answer back so Bucky confirmed that yes, he did know all about Captain America. </p><p>"Good. We found him last week frozen, but alive in the wreck of the Valkyrie. Three days ago we defrosted him," Fury explained. </p><p>"Wait, so this guy has been frozen alive for nearly seventy years?" Bucky asked in disbelief. </p><p>"Until three days ago. It's strange, how for almost twenty-seven years you've been freezing your ass off even in the hottest of summers. Until three days ago."</p><p>Bucky blinked and let the information wash over him. Oh shit. Oh. Oh fuck. </p><p>"You have exceptional reflexes too according to your military testing. An aptitude for survival. You never take a sick day, unless it was hypothermia related. I bet someone could guess that it's almost like mirrored super-serum," Fury continued. </p><p>Bucky's mouth had gone dry and there was a sharp ringing in his ears. This couldn't be happening. His palms were sweating and his knees felt weak, he couldn't breathe. Bucky was vaguely aware of the concern and worry that pinged through their bond and it only made his anxiety spike. </p><p>His soul mate was Captain fucking America. </p><p>"Look, Barnes, I'm not here to play OkCupid. But any idiot can take two and two and make four. We need a man on Rogers and you're the best one for it. You would be even if you weren't tied to him through the secrets of the cosmos or whatever bullshit the bonds are."</p><p>Bucky pushed himself from the elevator when it opened, taking in big lungfuls of fresh air. He doubled over with his hands on his knees and his eyes squeezed tight. Steve obviously knew nothing about this soul bond thing either because Bucky could practically feel him fluttering around inside his heart wanting to help but not sure how. The uncertainty and the fear was only magnifying Bucky's own turmoulus emotions. He took a few more long, slow breaths as he willed himself and Steve to calm down. </p><p>It was only when Bucky opened his eyes and looked at his hands that he realized his knuckles were bruised and split. He straightened up, looking at his hands in confusion before up at the Director. </p><p>Fury was standing with his back to Bucky to give him privacy, possibly, during his mini breakdown. He was watching something through large windows and when Bucky stepped up he realized it was a gym. The gym had only one occupant and the sight nearly took Bucky's breath away again. </p><p>Steve Rogers was more beautiful than any textbook or old movie reel could give him justice. Golden hair that shone with sweat and honey-bright light, a wingspan that could make a bald eagle jealous, and biceps thicker than Bucky's neck. All of that tapering down to the tiniest fucking waist and the most incredible peach of an ass that Bucky has ever seen. </p><p>He was surrounded by broken bags; their weight layered on top of each other like a stack of bodies, their life sand poured around his feet in little piles. His knuckles were punch-raw and bleeding down his forearms. Bucky's own cracked knuckles twinged with every punch now that he was aware of them. </p><p>"Mission accept, Sergeant?" Fury asked, startling Bucky from his examination. </p><p>Bucky licked his lips, chewing nervously on his bottom one as he was in the habit of doing. </p><p>"Tomorrow. I haven't seen my family in five years. I need to explain to them why I'm taking another mission so soon," Bucky said. There was no running from this, no running from Steve. </p><p>As terrified as Bucky was of finally meeting his soulmate, of finally having a potential for a happily ever after. That was Steve fucking Rogers. And while Bucky was now more aware than ever that his soulmate had never cared to find him, he just simply couldn't, it still didn't stop the hurt of the two decades he had felt abandoned for. </p><p>"Be back here at zero-eight-hundred," Fury said, walking back towards the elevator. "I'll have the tower call you a cab."</p><p>Bucky stood there for a moment, still lost in the trance of watching Steve's back muscles ripple under his tight shirt as he moved. He couldn't help but notice the red star mark that poked out from under the sleeve of Steve's right shirt sleeve. Then the words sank in. </p><p>"You'll have who, do what?!" he asked, whirling around, but Fury was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky!” </p><p>Bucky put a big smile on his face, shoving his worries and concerns over Steve down until later. He hadn’t seen his family in almost five years, something that hadn’t even realized had bothered him so much until he heard his mother’s voice screaming down at him from the top of the stoop. He had just enough time to drop his bag and set down the large gun case he was carrying so that he could catch his mother when she came rushing down the stairs at him. The comforting feeling of her embrace was something that was so ingrained into his very being and the familiar scent of her perfume was enough to cause his throat to tighten and tears to heat at the back of his eyes.</p><p>“Hi, Ma,” Bucky whispered emotionally, squeezing his mother tightly to his chest and burying his face in her bushy brown curls. </p><p>“Oh, let me look at you. My favorite son,” Winifred gushed, leaning back and cupping Bucky’s face in her hands. “You’re burning up! Bucky! You’re too warm!” </p><p>“I run at a steady 100 now, Ma,” he soothed, setting his hands on top of his mothers and leaning down to kiss her forehead. </p><p>“BUCKY!” </p><p>He looked up, startled, at the sound of four teenage girls screaming and rushing down the stoop to join them on the front sidewalk. Suddenly he was being hugged from all sides while his four younger sisters all tried to talk over one another to get his attention. </p><p>“Ladies,” came a deep, calm voice from the front door, “Why don’t you let Bucky actually come inside and put his things down?” </p><p>Bucky smiled gratefully up at his father, he was always the calm in the storm. His sisters grumbled but climbed back up the stairs into the brownstone and Bucky swooped down to grab his bag up off the ground and follow his mother inside. At the top of the stairs he gave his dad a quick hug. It was really good to be home. </p><p>Dinner had been the typical Barnes affair; it was a lot of loud conversations warping and lapping over other ones, Bucky doing his best to give his attention to every sister as she demanded it to update him on their lives. It was a school night and as all four of his sisters had school still in the morning they were up and off to finish homework and go to bed as soon as they had helped clean up after dinner. </p><p>Bucky finally sat down in the living room with his parents and eventually Becca, who had a free period first thing in the morning and since she was so close to graduating anyway his parents had eased up. He hugged his cup of coffee to him and took a satisfying sip. His father made the best cup of coffee, not that there was anything particularly special about the grounds or anything. It was just one of those things that was so familiar that nothing would ever beat it. </p><p>“So, how long is your leave?” his mother asked, pushing a plate of shortbread cookies Bucky’s way.</p><p>Bucky frowned and looked into the depths of his mug, trying to sort out how to explain everything to his family.</p><p>“Uh-oh. I remember that face. He isn’t on leave,” Becca tattled.</p><p>Bucky looked at her in frustration and held his hand up at his mother when she immediately opened her mouth to demand and protest. </p><p>“She’s right, I’m not on leave; but I’m on a permanent local assignment here,” Bucky explained.</p><p>“What kind of assignment? Is it dangerous?” George asked, his brows furrowing in concern for his only son. </p><p>Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know how much I can talk about. Probably nothing, honestly, but it has to do with my soulmate.”</p><p>Both Becca and Winifred squealed in poorly contained excitement, clasping their hands together.</p><p>“Did you meet them?” Winifred asked.</p><p>“Are they cute?” Becca demanded.</p><p>“What’s their name?”</p><p>“What do they do?”</p><p>“Where have they been this whole time?”</p><p>“Is that why you’re so warm now?” </p><p>Bucky immediately set his mug down on the coffee table and held up his hands trying to calm the two women that were now feeding off of each other’s excitement. George wrapped an arm around Winifred and pulled her back to rest against his chest, running his thumb in soft circles around the bond mark on the inside of her right wrist. </p><p>“Look. Okay. You guys are obviously going to meet him eventually. But if I tell you right now you cannot, and I’m serious here, you cannot tell a single person. It does not leave this room until I give the green light. I tell you and you immediately forget about it,” Bucky warned.</p><p>“Son, if it’s classified we don’t want you to get in any trouble,” George soothed but both Winifred and Becca immediately rounded on him and hissed at George to be quiet. </p><p>Bucky sucked in a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face.</p><p>“They found Steve Rogers frozen alive in the Arctic and three days ago they defrosted him and now he’s alive and he’s my soulmate and I’m also supposed to be his handler,” Bucky said in one quick rush on the exhale. </p><p>It was too quiet. He had expected screaming, shock, an outburst of some kind. Bucky looked up from his hands to find his family members just staring at him. </p><p>“That’s not funny, James Buchanan,” Winifred whispered, looking a little pale.</p><p>“I’m not joking, Ma,” Bucky assured weakly.</p><p>“Captain fucking America is your soul mate?” Becca hissed, her eyes wide and a little wild.</p><p>“Rebecca Mae, watch your language,” George scolded softly, even though he looked too shell shocked by Bucky to really mean it. </p><p>“What did he say to you?” Becca asked, ignoring their father.</p><p>“I didn’t meet him. I was informed of what happened, all the bullet points line up. I was apparently on the top of the list to be his handler anyway, despite the circumstances. They think I’m mirroring his serum as well,” Bucky said with a crinkle of his nose as he rubbed at his hands. He had noticed on the cab drive here how his knuckles had started to heal up before his very eyes. While he had always had a pretty impressive heal time, it had never been that fast before. He wasn’t sure if it was because Steve was now awake or because they weren’t his injuries to begin with. </p><p>“Why would you be handling him? They just unfroze that poor man, they can’t expect him to go right back into the thick of it after 70 years?” Winifred asked with a motherly concern and horror. Fondness for his mother flared up, of course that would be the first major thing she would be concerned about.</p><p>“I don’t know, Ma. I have literally zero details. I’m supposed to meet him tomorrow and get a briefing packet at some point.”</p><p>“Can you get me his autograph?” Becca asked, her eyes shining in excitement now.</p><p>“I literally haven’t even met the guy, Rebecca,” Bucky answered in exasperation.</p><p>Bucky’s expression grew serious and solemn, though, as he looked at his family. “I’m serious, though, you guys. You can’t tell anyone. They haven’t announced Steve’s return and I don’t know how safe you guys would be if the wrong people found out you were related to Captain America’s soul mate. I need time to make sure SHIELD has safety protocols in place for all of you.”</p><p>“Bucky, you’re being dramatic. What kind of trouble would we get in?” Winifred brushed off.</p><p>“Ma, I have a lot of dangerous enemies just from my own job. This guy is a literal superhero. He’s gonna make way bigger enemies,” Bucky argued sternly. “I’m serious, okay? This is the main part of my job, I know this. Trust me on this and don’t say a damn thing.” </p><p>“We won't, Bucky. We trust you. We’re more worried about you, though, than anything,” George assured his son. </p><p>Bucky nodded, relieved that at least one Barnes had their head screwed on all the way. Winifred was about to ask another question when all the phones in the house started blare an emergency alert tone. Bucky’s phone blared a second different tone after the first which was a SHIELD related emergency tone. George immediately looked from the phone screen to the television, turning on the news.</p><p>Giant holes in the sky over Manhattan were spewing hundreds and hundreds of humanoid creatures.</p><p>“What the hell are those?” Becca asked, leaning forward in her seat.</p><p>Bucky had stood and stepped away from his family to call into headquarters. He listened to his orders and cussed under his breath hanging up and rejoining his family in the living room.</p><p>“Dad, do you guys still have my bike?” he asked, hoping the Triumph he fixed up in high school was still in the garage.</p><p>“Of course, but you can’t go out in that,” George argued.</p><p>“Don’t have a choice,” Bucky called back, rushing upstairs to his room taking the stairs two at a time. </p><p>He changed out of his civilian clothes quick enough and pulled on his thick black tactical pants, a black UnderArmor shirt, and a black leather jacket. He cinched all the belts and holsters quickly and laced up his combat boots. He grabbed his gun case from the large gun safe in his room and on a second thought he grabbed the ventilation mask from his uniform kit. If buildings were being destroyed he didn’t want to be breathing in the dust. He thundered back downstairs and found his entire family all crammed onto the couch watching the live footage of a group of people they were calling The Avengers fighting back these alien creatures. What drew Bucky’s eyes, though, was that in the thick of it was Steve Rogers; throwing his shield and punching aliens in the face with his bare hands like it was just a normal Tuesday night for him.</p><p>“That idiot,” Bucky breathed and his family all turned suddenly to look up at him. </p><p>He watched as their eyes widened and his mother’s eyes immediately filled with tears. He realized they had never seen him in his special ops mission uniform before and he realized how jarring it could be. </p><p>“Ma, hey, it’s okay. I’ll be back after clean-up,” Bucky promised, kissing her forehead and taking the keys his father offered.</p><p>“Be safe,” George said emphatically. </p><p>Bucky gave them a nod and rushed out the door to make sure his idiot soulmate didn’t get himself killed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve made the decision to put the Valkyrie in the icy waters of the Arctic he hadn’t expected to be found, let alone resuscitated in 2012. </p>
<p>It had been hard enough for Steve to wrap his mind around seventy years of changes. The initial panic had waned as he stood in the middle of Time Square, barefoot and confused, after his initial escape from the fake stage show they woke him up in. He spun in circles to take in the towering building and flashing advertisements trying hard to not be overwhelmed by it all. Only for him to feel like he was being doused in freezing Arctic waters again, but with no ice or water in sight. The subsequent panic attack was enough of an opportunity for SHIELD agents to overtake him and squirrel him into an armored truck and bring him back to whatever headquarters they had woken him up in. </p>
<p>The future wasn't nearly as bad as the realization of facing the future alone. And then, surprisingly, not as alone as he had thought. When Steve took the plane down he had been one of the small population percentages that didn't have a soulmark. He had never thought twice about it, it had made sense. First, when he had been too sickly to think he'd ever live past the age of thirty and then when it became clear his destiny was to die in the name of duty and justice. He had known his tryst with Peggy Carter would be short-lived, she had a soulmark after all. </p>
<p>The knowledge that he had a soulmate should have been comforting, it meant there was someone out there in this new world that was meant for him. This fact was reinforced by the way his soulmate, despite having never met, would continuously meet every wave of anxiety with calm understanding. </p>
<p>Steve felt a little guilty that he couldn't even feel concerned to find his supposed soulmate. Not that the red star slightly risen on his right forearm didn't constantly draw his gaze. There was just so much happening. He'd joined an initiative of people dedicated to keeping the world safe and moved into an ostentatious tower in Manhattan owned by Howard Stark's kid - and wasn't that a fucking trip? </p>
<p>And Tony was nothing like his father, Tony was bitter and full of poorly hidden resentment that Steve didn't know what he did to earn. But it's not like Steve even knew where else he could go, the thought of Brooklyn created a depression and longing so thick bubble up inside of him that it felt poisonous. He didn't know how to talk to Natasha, the red-headed Russian that watched him with controlled and neutral expressions. Clint was okay, but the marksman was aloof in a way that wasn't standard in men from Steve's time. Steve got along best with Bruce, the quiet chemist that understood the underlying rage that crackled just underneath the surface of Steve's skin. </p>
<p>Steve was sure his soulmate must resent him. It was abnormal to be outside of an eight or so year age gap with your soulmate and Steve had been twenty-six when he went into the ice. Biologically he assumed he was still twenty-six, so how long had his soulmate been waiting for Steve to show up and make himself known?</p>
<p>He'd been in the high tech gym, destroying heavy bag after bag in his attempts to get rid of the fear and stress so that it wouldn't pulse down the bond to whoever the poor sap was on the other side, when Tony Stark came flying in. </p>
<p>Literally flying, encased in the tuna can he called a suit. The golden face plate flipped open and Steve tried to keep his face schooled in a neutral expression at the view of Tony's cheeks all squished up inside his helmet. Steve thought he looked ridiculous. </p>
<p>"Hey, Capscicle, we've got aliens coming in destroying most of Manhattan. We need your fists of righteous justice," Tony rattled off unceremoniously and Steve just blinked dumbly at him. </p>
<p>"Aliens?" Steve asked with a slow blink. </p>
<p>"Yeah. The space kind, not the refugee kind, so your star-spangled panties don't need to get twisted."</p>
<p>Steve just blinked again, almost more confused. His mother had been a refugee and she'd been called a lot of terrible things but 'alien' wasn't one of them. </p>
<p>"I don't have gear," Steve managed when he realized he was not going to get anything other than sarcastic riddles from the goateed man. </p>
<p>"Sure you do. It's in the locker room. Suit up, soldier, and meet us on the street," Tony directed and then the faceplate came back down and he was flying back out the way he came in. </p>
<p>Steve hustled off to the locker room and found a red, white, and blue spandex number folded up on a bench with his shield resting against a locker. Steve picked up the uniform with a wrinkle of his nose. Was Tony fucking joking? Even in the world war he wore the heavy canvas jackets and such for extra protection. And Steve knew how men fought, aliens though? He doubted spandex would give a lot of protection against whatever weapons they had. </p>
<p>Steve stuffed himself into the uniform, making a note to talk to someone about it later, and tried to avoid looking at himself in a mirror. </p>
<p>The streets of Manhattan were chaos. The law enforcement was over their heads when it came to the aliens and whatever armor they had. Ignoring his team he went straight for the officer in charge, telling him to pull back his units and focus on evacuating the nearby blocks. </p>
<p>The officer had looked at Steve like he had three heads and had looked like he was about to argue until Steve saved the man from a low swooping creature, taking the thing's head off with the edge of his shield. The officer stared at Steve in shock before relaying Steve's instructions to his units through the walkie on his shoulder and making exaggerated hand gestures. </p>
<p>Steve caught back up with Natasha who tossed him a communication link for his ear. Steve slipped it in under his helmet and announced that he was online. </p>
<p>"Ah, good for you to join us El Capitan," Tony's voice responded, "Saw you got the boys in action. That's good. They were in the way."</p>
<p>"They were trying to help, Tony," Steve argued in disapproval. </p>
<p>"Steve, I need up on one of those bikes," Natasha interrupted, "Gotta get to the roofs to get more links to our backup." </p>
<p>"Can you fly one of those?" Steve asked, more out of curiosity than doubting Natasha's skills. He planted his feet and angled the shield for her. </p>
<p>"We'll find out," she answered with a flippant shrug and ran at Steve. He pushed her up and watched as she did a graceful flip and land on the back of one of the flying bikes, successfully sending the alien plummeting to the street next to him. </p>
<p>Steve frowned and nodded with an impressed expression. Deciding she was more than capable and he wouldn't be able to help her much anyway, he took off down the streets where he heard Banner positively roaring. </p>
<p>He got caught up for a while on the street he was on, aliens realizing that he was actually doing some damage to their numbers and trying to take him out in teams and small swarms. He was a little cut up and bruised, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't ignore and wouldn't be healed in a few hours. </p>
<p>"Captain Rogers, my name is Sergeant Barnes. I'm with SHIELD," a smooth voice crackled suddenly over the Com link in Steve's ear. It was deep and calm and had that familiar, thick, Brooklyn twang that made Steve think of home. "I'm gonna need you to take a right on seventh away from Hulk. I've got a building of civilians that need evac."</p>
<p>"I put the local officers on that," Steve responded curtly, irritation flaring up in his gut, he wasn't used to being ordered around and one of his pet peeves was having his orders questioned. </p>
<p>Steve felt an answering zap of irritation down the bond and Steve tried to close that part of him off. Wherever his soulmate was, they didn't deserve what Steve was dealing with right now. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I see that, Cap. Still gonna need you to come my way. Police are stuck making sure everyone gets into the underground safely and the building is inside the boundary you pushed them back to," Barnes answered sounding nonplussed and monotoned. </p>
<p>Steve could hear the careful and steady pops of rifle fire echoing through both the streets and the com link. Steve figured whoever this Sergeant Barnes was that he must have been part of the backup team Natasha was meeting and organizing on the rooftops. </p>
<p>Instead of arguing like Steve's reflexes wanted him to he sighed and took off at a trot down the right hand of the block. He came across what must have been the store front in question. Half a dozen aliens were stacked dead in the doorway, heads blown to bits. He took a moment to scan the rooftop behind him but couldn't get a visual. </p>
<p>"I see you, Cap, you're clear. I got civilian heat signatures towards the back," the Sergeant instructed coolly. </p>
<p>Ducking into the shop he stepped over the rubble and the turned over displays to get to the back. He found five civilians huddled in a back supply room and got them to fall in line with him. </p>
<p>"Officers are collecting civilians in the subway station down on fifth," he instructed Steve who took off in the given direction. </p>
<p>Steve caught a flash of someone hopping from one roof to another, dressed head to toe in black combat gear and an impressive looking rifle under one arm. He figured that must be the Sergeant and tried not to look too impressed with his physical ability. </p>
<p>Steve was trying not to focus on the swooping exhilaration that he was feeling in his stomach and chest. It was coming in through the soulbond and Steve could only hope his soulmate was safe if they were nearby. The adrenaline pulsing between the two of them was the closest Steve felt to being high in his entire life. </p>
<p>When Steve rounded the corner with the civilians he noticed a man about the same height as him, black canvas and leather covering an obviously athletic frame. Bright blue grey eyes stared out at him from over a black mask covering his lower face and his long brown hair was pushed back with tactical goggles. His rifle rested in the crooks of his elbows as leaned against the wall of a half destroyed building with an eery stillness. Steve swallowed heavily at the heat that pooled in his stomach at the strange, raw attraction he felt at the sight. </p>
<p>"You're late," the man said, his voice behind the mask giving him away as Sergeant Barnes. </p>
<p>Steve directed the civilians to the waiting officers before turning to the Sergeant. </p>
<p>"Didn't mean to keep you waiting," Steve said, pulling off his helmet. He was sure his hair was sticking up in all directions but the cooler air felt amazing on the back of his neck. </p>
<p>The Sergeant raised a hand and clipped off the mask, Steve could feel his heart pound hard in his chest, almost like a missing piece had been shoved into place. Barnes was the most beautiful man that Steve had ever seen in his life. And the kicker was that a matching feeling was resonating down the soul bond. Steve's mouth fell open with a pop of understanding. </p>
<p>"S'alright, Captain, I waited almost 27 years; five more minutes weren't gonna kill me," he said with a grin that made his eyes crinkle in the corners.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky didn't expect to find himself post-alien invasion sitting on Steve Roger's couch. The apartment was modern with all clean lines and neutral colors. Bucky noticed that Steve moved around the set of rooms that had been given to him by Stark almost uncomfortably and Bucky wasn't sure if it was the environment or him. Bucky figured Steve wouldn't have had a lot of time to make his space homey, but there wasn't a speck of Steve in the place. No shoes by the door, no books or a mug left out on the coffee table, even the shield had been tucked and hidden away somewhere. </p><p>Bucky had changed into dark jeans, a red shirt, and a navy zip up after showering the sweat and city dirt from his hair and skin. He had French braided his long, brown hair back out of the way since he didn't want to let it air dry and get puffy. Steve, meanwhile, had changed into slacks and a plaid button up shirt that he had tucked in. Who took him shopping? He even combed his honey-wheat hair over in a clean sweep. </p><p>"Steve, if this is too much for you I can go," Bucky said, keeping his voice trained neutral. He was grateful in the moment for all his training that he could keep his emotions hidden on his face. He didn't want to guilt Steve into dealing with him, the man had just woke up after seventy years less than a week ago and was immediately told to go fight aliens. The last thing Bucky wanted to do was throw soulmate drama into the mix if it was going to overwhelm the other man. </p><p>Steve looked up at Bucky with an almost startled expression. </p><p>"No. God, no. I'm sorry. I'm just… processing? I think?" Steve stuttered and sat down next to Bucky on the couch, their knees and shoulders so close to touching. Bucky's fingers twitched to reach out, but he just set them on his knees to give himself something to hang onto. </p><p>"I get that. You've had a hell of a week, buddy," Bucky nodded, his gaze taking in all the features of Steve's face from his deep blue-green eyes to the little bump on the bridge of his nose. Obviously, the break had healed so wrong even the serum couldn't fix it. It was endearing and Bucky wanted to reach out and stroke his thumb over it or place a little kiss on it. </p><p>"So, Sergeant Barnes-," Steve started, wiping his sweaty palms on his thick thighs. </p><p>"Bucky," Bucky interrupted. </p><p>"Bucky?" </p><p>"Well, James, technically. But everyone calls me Bucky. It's from my middle name - Buchanan," Bucky explained patiently, he's had to explain it since he was five. </p><p>"Huh. Okay. Like, the president?" Bucky just nodded with a sigh. "Okay. Well, Bucky, can I see your mark?" Steve asked and Bucky felt his heart melt at the soft rosy blush that spread over his cheeks. </p><p>Bucky smiled softly and nodded, unzipping his hoodie and shrugging it off his left shoulder. He pulled up the short sleeve of his shirt and twisted his upper body so Steve could see it properly. </p><p>Steve seemed to act without thinking. He reached forward automatically, his big and warm hand wrapping gently around Bucky's left bicep. Bucky couldn't help the shiver at the pulse of emotions that surged through him when Steve brushed his thumb over the risen star on Bucky's skin. It was like he could feel Steve's soul through his touch, it was nearly overwhelming. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Steve said, snatching his hand back like he'd been burned, mistaking Bucky's shiver for a negative reaction, "I shouldn't have just touched you without asking."</p><p>"It's okay, Steve, really," Bucky soothed. "Can I?" Bucky prompted motioning for Steve to show Bucky his. </p><p>"Oh! Sure!" Steve exclaimed, he was acting like he was surprised Bucky wasn't running to the hills yet. He unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and rolled it up to his elbow to show Bucky the matching mark on the back of his forearm. </p><p>Bucky couldn't help but let out a surprised bark of laughter that he had to get under control when Steve gave him a wounded expression. </p><p>"No, Stevie, I'm sorry. It's just, isn't that where the star on your shield sits? Is that why they did it?" Bucky asked, holding his hand out silently asking permission. </p><p>Steve's expression relaxed and he rested his arm in Bucky's left hand. With Bucky's right hand he brushed his fingertips over Steve's mark and watched the blonde shiver in much the same way. </p><p>"Oh," Steve breathed in awe as he processed all the emotions rolling through him, understanding Bucky's reaction to his touch now and realizing it was definitely not a bad reaction. </p><p>"No. They didn't. I didn't have a mark before the ice," Steve admitted and Bucky's eyes shot up to Steve's in shock. </p><p>"You were markless before the crash?" Bucky asked. It made sense, really, Bucky hadn't been born yet. Hell, his parents hadn't even been born yet. Bucky didn't want to think about that too hard. Steve just nodded wordlessly in response. </p><p>"You are having a hell of a week," Bucky breathed, his hand moving to Steve's and experimentally lacing their fingers together. </p><p>"You called me Stevie," Steve whispered suddenly and Bucky's brows furrowed as he thought back and heat warmed his cheeks. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep," Bucky started, loosening his grip on Steve's hand and moving to pull back. </p><p>Steve immediately gripped Bucky's hand tighter and held him in place, "I liked it."</p><p>Bucky's face broke into that wide smile that reached the corners of his eyes and looked down at his lap in embarrassment. </p><p>"I'm sorry if I'm coming off strongly, I just didn't think I'd ever get to actually meet you," Bucky admitted, "I was born with my mark. And the mirroring symptoms were so intense. We figured my soulmate had to be somewhere cold, but I don't think in anyone's imagination was anything like this considered."</p><p>Steve looked at Bucky with confusion and concern. "Mirroring?" </p><p>"Well, sure. You know, you get bruised I get bruised, I smack myself in the face with recoil, you get smacked too," Bucky explained softly as he reached up and brushed a cut across Steve's nose that was identical to the one his glasses cut into his own nose from the scope of his rifle hitting him.</p><p>"I spent my entire life in near hypothermia until you got unfrosted. Now I'm like just a little over a hundred degrees steady. My ma has been going nuts, all these years of trying to make sure I'm warm and now I'm too hot," Bucky explained with a light and easy laugh, "Took me a few tries to quit ripping door handles out as a kid. We never knew why that was, my dad just blamed shitty Brooklyn construction, but that's kind of been solved too." There was no accusation or regret in his voice. It was just something he had lived with.</p><p>Guilt darkened Steve's expression and he took a sharp intake of breath. He never thought he'd survive the plane crash, let alone cause someone else to suffer with his decision. And he certainly never thought that anyone else would be physically affected by him signing up for Project Rebirth. </p><p>"It's okay, Stevie. Honestly. It just meant you were out there somewhere. My sister, Rebecca, her soulmate died when she was really little - like four or something. They'd never met or anything. Just all of a sudden she had a melt down at the grocer and her mark faded and by the end of the night all the color had drained. Found out there was a big car accident upstate and a boy about Rebecca's age had died and their marks matched," Bucky explained. </p><p>"How old were you?" Steve asked. </p><p>"Thirteen? Fourteen?" Bucky answered, his nose crinkling adorably as he did the math. "Never took the cold for granted after that."</p><p>"She your only sibling?" Steve asked curiously, Bucky could feel through the bond that he still felt guilty and he tried to send reassurance back in return. It was easier now that they were with each other and holding hands - God, it was surreal - but he could visibly see Steve relax slightly with it and the small grateful smile Steve gave him was everything. </p><p>Bucky laughed softly, trying to recollect his thoughts from Steve, Steve, Steve, and shook his head. "No. I have four little sisters. Becca's the oldest, she's graduating high school in a few months. Then the twins are fifteen - Isabel and Rachel. And Meredith is twelve, but acts like she's forty. My ma runs a community art center in Brooklyn and my pops is a historian. They're…they're a handful, but they're the best."</p><p>Steve watched Bucky speak about his family with an expression that was a mixture of fondness and deep sadness. </p><p>"It was always just my ma and me. She died when I was sixteen," he whispered and Bucky felt like the breath had been knocked over him with the wave of deep sadness that rolled through the bond. Bucky could feel the knot of anxiety and held back tears rolled tight and thick in his throat. </p><p>"You guys were close," Bucky said, a statement not a question as he rubbed his palm hard across his chest over his heart. </p><p>"Yeah," Steve whispered and then looked up at Bucky, his eyes going wide at the realization of what he was doing and the intensity of Steve's sadness seemed to be stifled and shoved deep down. </p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to do that. I mean, we're a team right? Jesus, you can't just keep that locked away - it's not healthy," Bucky said, his brows drawn together in concern. </p><p>Steve shook his head and waved Bucky's concern away with a flap of his hand. "I-I know," he started, stumbling a bit and blushing, "I'm just not ready to deal with it myself and I don't want to cloud this with my crap right now."</p><p>Bucky's eyes flicked over Steve's face, trying to see if he could read any sort of lie or falsehood on it. But Steve had the most honest, awe-gee-shucks expression on and Bucky narrowed his eyes slightly. </p><p>He opened his mouth to tell him to knock it off and that his emotions weren't crap, but was cut off by his phone ringing in his pants. </p><p>Bucky licked his lips and looked away from Steve to grab his phone from his pocket, his face scrunching and a soft swear falling from his lips when he saw it was his mother. </p><p>"Do not think that 'golly gee, mister' face works on me," Bucky said to Steve sternly brandishing a finger at him. </p><p>Steve smiled at him brightly, like he was pleased Bucky could see right through him, as Bucky stood and walked away a few paces back towards the kitchen to answer the phone. </p><p>"Hey, Ma," Bucky answered, primed and ready for the full worried mother wrath of Winifred Barnes. </p><p>"Bucky!" she sobbed, relief threaded through her tear thick voice. </p><p>Okay, Bucky was not expecting that. </p><p>"Ma. I'm sorry I didn't call you right away. I'm fine, everything's fine," Bucky reassured, guilt bubbling up in his gut. He looked up as Steve turned to look at him with concern wrinkling his brow. </p><p>"W-we saw you on the TV. You jumped across a goddamn high rise , James!" Wini scolded. </p><p>"Yeah, well, write to the governor for skyways then so I won't have to," Bucky said lightly, trying to add levity into the situation. </p><p>"Don't you dare start that smart mouth with me. I don't even know where you got that from. Where are you now? When are you coming home?" </p><p>"I'm with Steve, Ma, so I can't tell you where, but I'm sure you can guess," Bucky soothed, biting his lower lip to keep back the smile as he looked up at Steve. Steve who was still looking at him with such genuine concern. </p><p>Bucky walked over and reached out with his thumb and gently smoothed the wrinkles between Steve's eyebrows causing the blonde's whole face to soften and his eyes widen in wonder in response. </p><p>"I might not be home for a day or so. I'm sorry. I've got briefings and super secret stuff to do first," Bucky apologized. </p><p>"You're at least coming home for dinner on your birthday, right?" Winifred asked. Bucky sucked in a sharp breath and Steve immediately perked up. Damn, he had forgotten about his birthday. </p><p>"I'm sure I can make that work," Bucky promised. </p><p>"Great!" his mother cheered, instantly sounding less distressed. "Make sure to bring Steve. We're all excited to meet him. Text me what he likes to eat and if he has any allergies!"</p><p>And just as abruptly as the call had started, Winifred ended it with a click. Bucky felt like most phone calls with his mother ended with him staring like an idiot at his phone. </p><p>"When's your birthday?" Steve asked, interrupting Bucky's staring contest with a black screen. </p><p>"Uh, the tenth. So… Friday?" Bucky said unsurely as he did the math in his head real quick. "You don't have to come, though, the Barnes's are an intense people."</p><p>Steve deflated slightly and Bucky could tell he was trying not to look hurt. "I won't if you don't want me to."</p><p>"I'd love it if you would come, Steve. I'm just trying to give you an out. Usually I introduce people to my family in pieces," Bucky soothed in the same voice he used to talk his mother off the ledge. Only with Steve he reached out and threaded his fingers through Steve's golden hair, Bucky marveled at how silky the strands felt between his fingers. </p><p>Steve looked up at him with those big blue eyes again full of wonder and insecurity. Bucky wondered if Steve had many people in his life who had been soft on him, he supposed there wasn't with the way he acted. Or maybe it was a soulmate thing, Bucky was sure he looked at Steve just as doe eyed and weirdly, unsurely in love. The whole 'I know you couldn't have actually hung the moon, but I feel like you did' look. </p><p>"We don't have any briefings until the morning," Steve pointed out, his voice only a little above a whisper. </p><p>Bucky hummed in confirmation, not sure where Steve was going with that. </p><p>"You should stay here. If you didn't already have plans," he offered, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flushing pink. Bucky had the errant curiosity of how far could he make that blush go? </p><p>Bucky schooled his face into a look of confusion and took his hand back from where he was still stroking Steve's hair.</p><p>"Oh, shit, sorry. Are you not Plans?" Bucky asked with an overdramatized grimace. </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Bucky with exasperation. "Where did you get that smart mouth?" he asked, eluding to the overheard phone conversation. </p><p>"My mother," Bucky said with all seriousness. </p><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Steve tsked, then - surprising Bucky - he reached over the back of couch and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, pulling him over and into Steve's lap with a totally manly yelp. </p><p>"What's your favourite movie?" Steve asked, reaching for the remote and looking at it in confusion as he just pushed buttons hoping something would happen. </p><p>Bucky laughed and gently pried the remote from his hand. "You can't just manhandle everything to get your way," Bucky scolded as he situated himself more comfortably in Steve's lap and tried to control the rapid beating of his heart. </p><p>He felt Steve shrug and then he wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and rested his chin on Bucky's right shoulder. </p><p>"I dunno," he disagreed, "It's gone pretty well for me so far."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had ordered an ungodly amount of pizza when Steve admitted it had only just started getting popular in the States when he went over to Europe for the war. He had gotten overwhelmed by the sheer amount of choice there was for toppings, just like everything else nowadays. Bucky had simply ordered four extra large cheese pizzas but asked for a slew of the classic toppings on the side. </p><p>Steve was convinced he was going to have an asthma attack when he heard the total, but Bucky didn't even blink. He just rattled off his bank card number and thanked the owner again for going through the hassle with the odd order and still being open after the attack and everything. </p><p>That was how they found themselves sprawled across Steve's uncomfortable white couch with their feet tangled together in the middle and a build your own pizza bar demolished on the coffee table in front of them. Bucky was trying to explain the intricacies of Star Wars while motioning dramatically with pizza crust in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. </p><p>"So, yeah, A New Hope isn't canonically the first one. But I'm not gonna start you with Phantom Menace because that's just a lot of CGI for you to take in," Bucky was saying. </p><p>And sure, Steve could ask what CGI was or even why they would start a movie franchise in the middle, but he was too distracted on the way the setting sun created auburn highlights in Bucky's dark brown hair. Or the way his pale blue eyes lit up and got so much more vibrant when he talked about something he was so enthusiastic about. Or how Bucky spoke with his whole body, not at all self conscious or contained. </p><p>"But this one isn't your favorite of them?" Steve asked, to show he had been actually taking in the words that Bucky was so passionately speaking. </p><p>"Naw, but I can't just start you with The Empire Strikes Back either. We'll go by release order this time, then if you want we can always come back to them and watch them canonically or something later. Unless you decide science fiction isn't your thing, we don't have to keep watching," Bucky insisted, suddenly realizing that Steve might not even like Star Wars and he wouldn't want to keep watching. </p><p>Steve chuckled softly and finished the last of the pepperoni and black olive pizza in his hand. He decided he liked pepperoni but still wasn't sure about olives. </p><p>"We'll watch 'em Buck," Steve promised and Bucky beamed at him before tossing his crust out on a plate Steve had found and finishing his beer. </p><p>"I can't eat anymore or I'm going to explode," Bucky groaned, sinking down into the couch and rubbing at his stomach with his left hand, his right arm tucked up behind him to cushion his head. </p><p>Steve couldn't stop staring at the long miles of him, wondering if he was just as tan under his shirt, or if he was just as fit and toned as he looked. Steve imagined he was all lithe muscle and gorgeous bronzed olive skin. For the first time since he woke up Steve's fingers ached for a pencil. </p><p>A heat that Steve didn't think he'd have for anyone again rose in the pit of his stomach. He had been unmarked for most of his life so he was no virgin. Unfortunately - at the time - , most of the people he had been with had been marked so he'd never had anyone that stuck around. Even as much as he loved Peggy, he knew that it wasn't going to work out between them. She had a mark on the inside of her knee and while she had been content to pass the time with Steve, he was sure she hadn't been left heartbroken like he had been. But now, he was glad for the experience, he knew what the desire he felt for Bucky felt like. Only this was so much more intense than anything he had felt for any previous partners. </p><p>Bucky must have either felt Steve staring at him or felt Steve's attraction through the bond because when he looked from the movie screen to Steve, a bright blush was coloring the apples of his cheeks. He smiled at Steve warily and chuckled low from his chest. </p><p>"You're looking at me like you wanna devour me, Steve," Bucky said with a clear of his throat. </p><p>"I'm sorry, you're just absolutely gorgeous," Steve said, not sorry in the least.</p><p>Bucky's blush spread all the way to the tips of his ears and he ducked his chin in embarrassment. </p><p>Steve cleared his throat, trying to get himself back under control a little, and set his own plate aside.</p><p>"You could have told your ma where you were staying, you know," Steve redirected. Family talk was always a total buzzkill. </p><p>"It's fine, unfortunately they're all pretty used to it. I signed up for the army right outta high school, was deployed overseas to Afghanistan before my nineteenth birthday. It's been about three years that I've been doing black ops," Bucky explained. "They're used to it by now. Cryptic phone calls and letters that have had lines redacted." </p><p>"Why did you enlist so young? They said we won the war," Steve asked curiously. </p><p>"World War Two, sure. But then some assholes hijacked a couple planes and flew them into the Trade Towers - were those built in the forties? - and the Pentagon, killed thousands of people. So the president at the time did everything except formally declaring war - thank God - and sent troops over after this terrorist group saying we'd be home in a few years max. But it's been nearly twelve years now and we're still over there picking sand out from between our ass cheeks," Bucky explained. His expression darkened for a moment and Steve knew that there were more hardships than just sand, but it seemed like the darkness passed quick enough. </p><p>"That's awful," Steve breathed. It was almost sickening to think that he put a plane in the ice to stop Hydra, but that it gave way for new organizations to spring up. "But that doesn't really answer why you enlisted."</p><p>"It gets real hot in the desert," Bucky clarified with a smirk. "I went seven years without a hypothermic episode. I thought about taking off after high school and traveling North. Everywhere it was fucking freezing all the time. But I figured if the mark was still red and I was still cold, it meant you were out there and I'd come across you when you were ready. And I was right."</p><p>The smile Bucky gave Steve was blinding. Bucky was amazing, to have endured through all of Steve's crap decisions without ever even knowing if Steve was coming for him. Steve felt a little ashamed of himself for not trying to look for Bucky right away when he was defrosted. </p><p>Steve sat forward, Bucky's knees parting almost automatically for him as he moved into Bucky's space. Steve reached out slowly and cupped Bucky's face with his right hand, smoothing his thumb over his sharp cheekbone. </p><p>"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Buck," Steve murmured, tilting Bucky's face back up towards him. </p><p>Bucky just looked at him with wide eyes full of wonder. Steve couldn't even begin to imagine that Bucky hadn't had people just falling over him left and right, the man was stunning. </p><p>"My life wasn't a hardship, Steve, you don't have to apologize. I just… I missed you," Bucky admitted. The flush that covered the man's cheeks at the confession was such a soft rosy pink. In his head, Steve thanked the serum for fixing his colorblindness because Steve was going to buy all the color pencils to perfect Bucky's blush and the brilliant blue of his eyes. </p><p>Steve's eyes dropped to Bucky's lips and Bucky - either subconsciously or on purpose knowing it would drive Steve insane - poked the tip of his tongue out and ran it along his bottom lip in response. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Steve asked, his eyes darting back up to Bucky's so he could see if he was making the brunette uncomfortable. </p><p>But Bucky only nodded slowly, his pupils already engulfing the ice blue of his eyes. </p><p>When their lips met, Steve was sure that he had never felt anything as perfect in his life. Bucky's lips were warm and plush, they were slightly chapped but they melded perfectly with Steve's. </p><p>Bucky made a desperate sound in the back of his throat that had Steve moaning into the kiss. Steve's hands wrapped around Bucky's waist and pulled him tighter, causing Bucky to gasp. Steve took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Bucky's mouth, meeting the hot slide of Bucky's tongue eagerly. </p><p>Bucky moaned desperately into Steve's mouth and Steve leaned back, pulling Bucky into his lap with ease. He was so hard he could pound nails and it was almost embarrassingly apparent since his slacks did nothing to hold it back. His erection ground up against Bucky's, both men moaning pornographically in unison. </p><p>Steve's hands fisted in the bottom hem of Bucky's shirt in desperation to keep the man pressed closed to him. With a roll of Bucky's hips against Steve's the last little thread of Steve's better control snapped and Bucky's shirt split down the back, the two halves hung limply in Steve's hands. </p><p>Bucky pulled back, his perfect lips looking cherry red and kiss swollen, and looked at Steve in shock. Steve flushed with embarrassment and shrunk back a little, waiting to be admonished and called a freak. </p><p>"That was so fucking hot," Bucky whispered in awe and a surprised, choked out noise slipped from Steve's lips. </p><p>"I'll buy you a new shirt," Steve said, dropping the scraps and latching his lips to Bucky's throat. He could feel Bucky's breathless "I don't care about a shirt." vibrate against his lips. </p><p>Bucky whined, his hands on Steve's shoulders, as Steve sucked purple marks from Bucky's jaw to his collarbones. Bucky was beautifully sculpted, all rigid muscle and soft smooth skin. Steve already knew he would have to go to an art store first thing in the morning. He was going to have books filled with this man in a week. </p><p>"Steve...Steve," Bucky whined and Steve could live a thousand more years and never hear a sound as sweet as Bucky moaning his name. </p><p>Steve felt a heat and lust more powerful than he's ever felt before curling in his gut and causing his grinding against Bucky to become a little more urgent. He knew in the back of his mind that he didn't want his first time with Bucky to end cumming in his pants like a teenager, but it felt like they were in a speeding car with no brakes. </p><p>At least on Steve's end. Bucky was able to pull away from Steve with a gasp, taking a deep gulp of air. Steve looked up at him with what he could only assume with desperate eyes full of lust and need. Bucky let out a puff of breath and shoved the locks of hair that fell out of the twists of his braid from his face. </p><p>"Stevie, baby, we gotta slow down a notch," Bucky rasped, he sounded absolutely wrecked and a little regretful. </p><p>Steve blinked at him, clearing the fog of desire from his brain and nodded clunkily. But it was hard, their arousal circling through the bond like a drug. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry," Steve rumbled and cleared his throat. </p><p>He took a moment now that they were broken apart to admire the physique in front of him. Bucky was absolute perfection, the bit of dark chest hair blooming out across his pecs and the tiny little trail going from belly button down into his jeans. Steve couldn't stop himself from trailing his hands over Bucky's abdominals, the back of his fingers following that little trail, and freezing when Bucky sucked in a sharp breath. </p><p>"Fuck me, you feel amazing," Bucky breathed, ducking his chin to catch Steve's lips in a slower, calmer kiss. </p><p>"Could be arranged," Steve said, his tone obviously leaning towards teasing. He wanted Bucky to know that Steve respected his choices. </p><p>"Have you done this before?" Bucky asked, his voice sounding small and unsure. </p><p>"The gay thing or the sex thing?" Steve hummed, his fingers dancing lightly over the purple bruises left behind on Bucky's olive skin from his mouth. </p><p>"Either."</p><p>"Both," Steve answered calm and sure, his eyes finally flicking up to Bucky's to gauge the man's reaction. </p><p>"Oh," Bucky breathed, schooling his features and Steve could tell he was trying not to look disappointed. </p><p>"You haven't?" Steve pressed carefully. </p><p>When Bucky shook his head no in sharp, little movements Steve took another pause to breathe and really pull himself under control. </p><p>"The gay thing or the sex thing?" Steve asked again. </p><p>"Either," Bucky said, scrunching his nose in an adorably endearing way and averting his eyes from Steve's. A pink flush rose to the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears before he minutely shook his head. </p><p>"Hey," Steve cooed softly, cupping Bucky's chin gently in his fingers and bringing the brunette's eyes back to his. "Don't shut me out. Please. Do you want me to apologize for things that happened in the forties that I can't change?" </p><p>A mix of emotions flicked across Bucky's face, going from looking affronted and mildly insulted to guilty and sad, very quickly. </p><p>"Of course not. I just. I waited, you know, and I know you didn't know. And I'm not mad you didn't. I just. You're going to know what you're doing. And I'm not. So. Yeah," Bucky babbled quickly, his blush deepening as the words just tumbled from his mouth. </p><p>"Bucky," Steve cooed, when his brain caught up with and translated Bucky's anxious word vomit. "You're already the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life. I was less than five minutes from cumming in my pants with the most incredible orgasm ever."</p><p>Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times, words failing him.</p><p>"Oh," he settled on, his nose scrunching up again. </p><p>"I'm already so gone on you, Bucky Barnes, and knowing that you were holding out and waiting for me? Sweetheart, we'll go whatever pace you want," Steve said. </p><p>"And when… When I say okay?" Bucky asked, his eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>"Then I'm going to take my time with you and pull you apart so goddamn slow that you won't remember your own name," Steve promised, smirking at the way Bucky shivered in his arms. </p><p>Steve tilted his chin up and swallowed Bucky's soft curse in a slow and tender kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was appalled at how early Steve woke up. They had spent the night cuddling and trading kisses in his bed. Occasionally swapping more light hearted war stories. It was great having a shared life experience with his soulmate, Bucky was so certain he'd have to retire when he found his soulmate and he was ecstatic to find that wasn't the case. </p><p>But what he was not ecstatic about was Steve's alarm going off at 5:30 in the morning. </p><p>"What the hell, Steve?" Bucky grumbled grumpily. He was not a morning person. </p><p>"Sorry, babe, it's my morning run alarm," Steve explained, pressing a kiss to Bucky's temple and chuckling when Bucky whined and pushed his face farther into the pillow. </p><p>"You don't have to come with; debrief isn't until nine. I'm usually back around 7:30," he continued and Bucky groaned, rolling over and rubbing at his sleep crusted eyes with his knuckles.</p><p>"You fought aliens yesterday," Bucky reminded him, "Tony Stark almost died and it took The Wonder Twins an hour to get The Hulk to stop smashing. Sleep in a little with me."</p><p>Bucky reached out for Steve with a pout and grabby hands. He even used the puppy eyes that he had perfected so well that it even occasionally got him out of trouble when one of the girls tattled on Bucky to their mother. </p><p>Steve sighed at the look on Bucky's face and he crawled back into bed. Bucky grinned victoriously as Steve settled a hand on his chest. </p><p>"Lemme show you something," Steve murmured softly, his hand trailing across Bucky's chest to his left and down to his bicep. </p><p>Bucky was already holding his breath, not entirely sure what Steve was up to, until the blonde cupped his hand around Bucky's mark. Immediately Bucky felt like he had back to back chugged four Red Bulls. Energy was coursing through him so quickly it was almost a physical sensation. His thoughts were too loud and too fast, it was so overwhelming that it was hard to breath. As soon as the sensation was there, Steve was pulling his hand back and it was gone. </p><p>"Holy shit, Steve," Bucky breathed, releasing the air that had gotten trapped in his lungs.</p><p>"Can I please go run?" Steve asked, levying Bucky with his own pout.</p><p>"God, yeah, save those puppy dog eyes for something else and get out of here." </p><p>How the hell did Steve manage with all of that knocking around inside of him? By early morning running, Bucky supposed. </p><p>Steve beamed at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and dressed. </p><p>"I'll be back just after seven," he promised, leaving Bucky to a quickly cooling bed.</p><p>Bucky laid in bed for maybe only five more minutes, it felt weird to be in Steve's bed without the other man. He checked his phone to make sure he hadn't missed any urgent emails or orders and sent a middle finger emoji in reply to Becca who had texted him 'Did you smash?!' at one in the goddamn morning. </p><p>Bucky rolled out of bed and swiped up his jeans from the floor, but then he remembered that Steve tore his shirt and he hadn't really packed for an overnight stay. Chewing on his bottom lip he reached for the drawer he saw Steve pull a shirt from and found a dozen white undershirts and a dozen Under Armour workout shirts folded neatly. He grabbed one of the undershirts since he could easily just zip up his hoodie and went into the bathroom to shower. </p><p>By the time Steve came back from his run Bucky had made a full breakfast. He was reading over various mission reports on his phone in one hand and prodding at a pan of fried eggs with a spatula in the other. He broke the concentration on his phone to look up at Steve, who seemed to have frozen to the spot and was staring at Bucky with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I stole a shirt. You have time to shower before breakfast if you want,” Bucky said calmly, trying to ease whatever might be going on in Steve’s head.</p><p>“Okay, thank you. It smells great,” Steve said softly as he finally walked into the kitchen properly. He went to reach for a strip of bacon that was being kept warm under a plate and Bucky swatted his hand playfully.</p><p>“Shower first,” Bucky commanded, a smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>“Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be?” Steve asked, crowding Bucky a little against the counter.</p><p>“Yeah, big guy,” Bucky cooed, stretching up the inch to snag Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth and then kissing him quickly, “That’s how it’s gonna be.”</p><p>Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky and faster than lightning reached out to snag the strip of bacon and dance away from Bucky’s indignant huff with a laugh. </p><p>Bucky watched Steve disappear into the bathroom with a fond expression on his face and his heart beating heavy and fast in his chest. Was this normal for soulmates? Bucky had a feeling he would be enamored by Steve regardless; he was smart, and quick witted, and could be a total sassy asshole. But he was considerate and when he spoke it was in a way that you know he thought about his words beforehand. It also did not hurt that he was the most beautiful man that Bucky Barnes has ever seen in his entire 27 years of life. </p><p>Bucky had the little two person kitchen table set when Steve came back out, hair damp and his skin pink from the hot water. </p><p>“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble, Buck,” Steve said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and catching Bucky around the waist. </p><p>Bucky’s stomach swooped pleasantly as Steve reeled him in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Steve tasted like mint toothpaste and he smelled of the sharp Irish Spring bar soap that was in the dish of the shower. </p><p>“I don’t know about you, Rogers, but I need food. It really wasn’t any trouble, it might not be the best, it’s been a long time since I’ve been behind a stove,” Bucky warned him, settling across from Steve at the table. </p><p>“Lots of MREs?” </p><p>“For a while, the last couple years I was working on some black ops stuff for a royal dignitary and they have cooks,” Bucky explained, keeping it as vague as possible while not keeping Steve totally in the dark. </p><p>Steve shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips, “I’m not gonna lie, between the invasion yesterday and my soulmate being a secret black operative; I’m feeling a little unimpressive.” </p><p>Bucky laughed and bit into his buttered toast, “There’s nothing unimpressive about you, Steve.”</p><p>It was with a rueful apology that Bucky opened his phone again. He had to get reports in and filed before the debrief. Steve had waved off the apology with understanding, mentioning that if he knew how to work the tablet Stark gave him that he'd have his own to be working as well. But as it stood, he would have to find someone to give him paper versions to file. </p><p>And that was how Steve and Bucky found themselves, shoulder to shoulder, at the little table with Bucky patiently teaching Steve how to set up his accounts and access, fill out, and file his reports. </p><p>"We can get you a wireless keyboard if the touch screen is too weird. I'd be doing this on a laptop preferably if I had one issued yet," Bucky said around a mouthful of bacon. </p><p>Steve shrugged those mile wide shoulders, bumping Bucky's slightly. "I'll get used to it. Shoot, it's almost nine, we should get going." </p><p>Bucky stood to start clearing the dishes and Steve waved him off. "Leave 'em. You cooked, I'll clean when we get back."</p><p>Bucky opened his mouth to protest when Steve caught him around the waist and slotted his mouth over Bucky's. It effectively silenced Bucky and caused a flushed heat to roll through his body. Steve backed him up until the counter was pressing into his lower back and slid a calloused hand up to cup the side of Bucky's face to deepen the kiss. </p><p>Bucky's mind was melting at the action. Every part of Steve slotted so perfectly with Bucky. Their legs placed firmly, hips and chests flushed, hands drawn to cheeks and waistlines, the smooth slide of lips. It was like a perfectly choreographed dance that they had been practicing for years not hours. </p><p>When Steve finally drew away Bucky was left breathless and with a brain firing on only half it's pistons. Bucky blinked his eyes open slowly and looked at Steve with a feeling of wonder. Steve was looking at him with an almost unreadable expression, 'almost' because Bucky could feel the thrum of pleasure and pride and wonder echoing through their bond. </p><p>"Come on, don't want to be late," Steve rumbled and took Bucky's hand totally unashamed and led the brunette out of Steve's floor and down to the conference rooms. </p><p>Bucky thought he'd be more nervous about having a debrief with the actual Avengers, but he already had a repitoire with Hawkeye and the Black Widow and he was Captain America's actual soulmate. So when faced with an exhausted and meek looking Bruce Banner, a bruised and over-caffeinated Tony Stark, and an ever stoic Nick Fury; Bucky didn't feel as nervous as he thought he would. Fury was alway intimidating, but after reporting to the man for years he knew how to navigate him well enough. </p><p>Before entering the room, Bucky squeezed Steve's hand once before letting him go. He didn't want to mix emotions and work, he was worried it would get too messy. If the look Steve gave him was any indication, he at least agreed. </p><p>"Hey, it's the Masked Mystery," Clint crowed when Bucky walked in ahead of Steve. </p><p>"Some of us like to keep our faces pretty, Barton. You got a little schmutz," Bucky teased back, motioning to Clint's entire face. The sandy haired man usually had at least two or three bandages on it at any given time and post alien invasion was no exception. </p><p>"Hold up. You already know the newbie?" Tony asked, finally looking up from whatever the silver box he was prodding at with a screwdriver in his hands was. "You never know anything."</p><p>"Barton and I are the ones who found Barnes. Told Fury to get him out of the desert before it blew him to Hell," Natasha said in a bored tone, picking at the cuticles around her nails. </p><p>"Yeah, now I'm just chasing a bunch of reckless jerks around trying not to get blown to Hell," Bucky jabbed back. </p><p>He noticed Steve shift uncomfortably in his seat next to Bucky and Bucky subtly set his right hand on Steve's thigh for just a second. He gave the blonde a reassuring squeeze before taking his hand back and casually threading his fingers through his hair and out of his face. </p><p>"Sergeant Barnes, I had a moment to read over your field report. I'm not pleased," Fury interrupted the chit chat. </p><p>"I'm not either, sir," Bucky answered, his tone and expression melting from carefree and friendly to all cold business - a soldier reporting to his superior. </p><p>"Give me the playback."</p><p>"Widow met us on the rooftop of 22 and 6 as instructed to supply us with the upgraded coms and to get a restock of ammo from Agent Cortez. I was given the location of Captain Rogers as was my mission and split my team into two teams of four as seemed the best scenario at the time. </p><p>I put Agent Rumlow in charge of STRIKE Team Alpha. It consisted of Agents Rumlow, Rollins, Cortez, and Evers. I told them to give support to Widow and Hawkeye," Bucky reported. </p><p>"Cortez and Evers were the only two to show up," Clint filled in. </p><p>"Rumlow and Rollins never reported back in and according to the field reports I was sent this morning they haven't been recovered yet in the wreckage. Cortez and Evers said they turned a corner ahead of them and just lost contact with Rumlow and Rollins. I have no answers for you, sir." Bucky picked back up. </p><p>"I'm putting you in charge of notifying their families, Sergeant. They were your men," Fury demanded and Bucky felt a flash of shame and regret shoot through him. This time he was reassured by Steve who placed his hand on Bucky's thigh for just a moment. </p><p>"The Sergeant saved a handful of civilians," Steve piped up and Bucky had to school his face so as not to scowl. He didn't need Steve coming to his defense for anything. </p><p>"That's fine and dandy, but that wasn't his mission. His mission was to oversee his team of eight and to keep you from dying," Fury said to Steve. </p><p>Steve opened his mouth like he was going to argue but both a zing of irritation through the bond and the look from Nick Fury cut him off. </p><p>"What I need to ascertain here is if Sergeant Barnes can perform his other duties when the emotions of your damn soul bond are involved," Fury continued. </p><p>The ripple that went through the room was enough to have Bucky squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself. </p><p>"Wait, Spangles and the newbie are soulmates?" Tony asked, setting down the box in his hands and actually dropping his feet from the tabletop to sit up straight. </p><p>"Wow, a murder kitten and a grumpy puppy, cute," Clint cooed to Natasha who hadn't even reacted to the news. Bucky was pretty sure she knew about the bond before even Bucky did. </p><p>"Congratulations, you two," was all Bruce offered in his soft, tired voice. </p><p>Steve was blushing a bright shade of red that Bucky knew all too well stretched all the way down the man's chest and Bucky forced himself to take a deep breath. </p><p>"My decisions were in no way in part of mine and the Captain's bond. My decision was made by getting handlers to their targets in the most effective and safe manner. Rumlow and Rollins were sent with Cortez and Evers because they were the most experienced agents on the team, so I placed Rumlow in charge of Alpha knowing that him and Rollins would be effective once Cortez and Evers were set in position. I placed Smith in charge of Beta since she had experience commanding STRIKE teams in the past as well. My main goal was to make sure that Romanoff, Barton, Stark, and Banner had their assigned handlers before I placed myself with Rogers," Bucky continued like everyone's reactions hadn't happened. </p><p>"Wait, back up, you're my handler?" Steve asked, twisting to look at Bucky in confusion.</p><p>Bucky blinked in equal confusion, broad furrowed. Did Steve not get briefed before going into the field? It would explain how reluctant the blonde had been to follow instructions when Bucky patched in. </p><p>"Yes. That's why I redirected you to where you needed to be. That's my job, making sure you're on point and to have your six," Bucky explained. </p><p>"I don't need a handler. I've never had a handler before," Steve shot down, turning to look at Fury. </p><p>Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and running his tongue over his lips in irritation. </p><p>"We all have handlers, Steve," Natasha said, "Cortez has been mine for years."</p><p>"If you don't want him, I'll take him. Barnes is a monster in the field," Clint piped up. </p><p>"Why would a sniper handle a sniper?" Nat asked and Clint shrugged. </p><p>"Tag team sniping?" </p><p>"Look," Steve interrupted, "If we're losing STRIKE agents on missions like this then why are we even risking them? Obviously, the circumstances are too extreme."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Bucky asked icily, indignation rising like acid in the back of his throat. "Are you saying I'm not competent?" </p><p>"I'm just trying to keep you safe," Steve soothed looking back at Bucky. </p><p>Bucky could see the honesty in Steve's eyes, could feel the fear and anxiety through the bond and Bucky was having none of it. </p><p>"No. Fuck off," Bucky said and Steve reeled back looking like he'd been slapped. "I've been in the Army twice as long as you were before you decided that it was a good idea to drop a plane in the ice."</p><p>"Mommy and Daddy's first fight," Tony murmured to Clint, who nodded in agreement. </p><p>"This is my job, Steve, and I'm damn good at it. Soulmate or not you aren't forcing me to quit and I'm not stepping down. You're my mission, whether you like it or not," Bucky pressed angrily and he watched as the muscles in Steve's jaw flexed and worked as the other man ground his teeth. </p><p>"You run around with a metal Frisbee from the forties, don't get me wrong, dear old Dad did a great job on it. Doesn't hurt to have a literal walking armory at your back, though," Stark shot out errantly. </p><p>Steve took a deep breath through his nose and Bucky watched as the tension slowly eased from his body. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to insinuate that you're incompetent. This is just a lot," Steve breathed out. </p><p>"Sergeant Barnes is the best SHIELD has to offer, Captain, he is the only one with the qualifications to even be considered as your handler," Fury stated, "If you're going to refuse him as your handler I'll need to put him back into his previous assignment which is black ops. I'm not one for the divine cosmos of soulmate bullshit, but I hear it's not preferable to be permanently separated from your match."</p><p>Bucky was still a boiling pot of hurt and anger, the rest of the table could probably see it written on his face let alone the fact he wasn't hiding it even the slightest to Steve through their bond. </p><p>"Yeah, okay, I'm sorry," Steve sighed. </p><p>"I'm not a fucking damsel, Rogers." </p><p>"I know, Buck," he assured, looking over at Bucky with a contrite expression, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Okay, if that drama is over and done with we need to move onto building clean up from all the… Smashing," Fury moved on and Bruce sunk down in his seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to make this into two chapters, but I decided 'fuck it'. I'm an only child. I am regretting giving Bucky so many sisters, if sibling interaction is weird that's my bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second the debrief was over Bucky was out of his seat and thundering out into the hall towards the elevator. He was more mad than he'd been in a long time, if he was an animal he was sure he'd be foaming at the mouth. </p><p>Who the hell did Steve think he was trying to say he didn't need a handler? That he didn't want Bucky as his handler? Did he think that Bucky was just going to be some sort of kept woman now that they were soulmates? Was it a forties thing? </p><p>Bucky could hear Steve calling his name after him and he jabbed at the call button for the elevator rapidly. But in the war of an elevator being timely and avoiding the boyfriend he was mad at, Bucky didn't stand a chance. </p><p>"I don't have time, Steve. I have IT to pester and mothers to devastate," Bucky growled as he stepped into the elevator with Steve on his heels. </p><p>"No, Bucky, would you just wait a second and talk to me?" Steve begged desperately as he slipped between the closing doors and immediately hit the button for the floor of his apartment. </p><p>"No, Steve, dammit. I have a shit to do. I have things I need to take care of."</p><p>"They can wait ten goddamn minutes," Steve barked in full Captain America voice and Bucky closed his mouth with a click of his teeth and seethed silently while glaring at their feet. </p><p>"Bucky," Steve prompted, his voice softened back to normal as he reached out and settled his hands on Bucky's shoulders. </p><p>"Don't, Steve," Bucky grumbled, rolling his shoulders and shaking Steve's hands off. </p><p>"Look, I get you're upset that your men died-" </p><p>Bucky cut Steve off with a sharp jerk of his chin and a look that was somewhere between extreme disbelief and disgust. </p><p>"That's what you think I'm mad about? Steve, I've lost dozens of men. I've seen fucking civilian towns blown to kingdom come because an air raid got called incorrectly. Does that make it any easier? Does that make it okay? No. But I've certainly learned how to make it not affect me in the long run. No, I'm pissed that despite all that you think you're too great and impressive to have me as your handler."</p><p>"Bucky it's not that I don't want you as my handler, I don't want you out there in general," Steve countered. </p><p>"You don't get to make that decision. This is what I do and I've been doing it a hell of a lot longer than you have." </p><p>Steve sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and pursed his lips, nostrils flaring and the tips of his ears going red. The elevator doors opened to Steve’s floor and Bucky immediately shoved passed him and stomped into the kitchen. Bucky threw open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, cracking it open like he was just looking for something to keep his hands occupied. Steve followed after him, he didn’t know if soulmates ever broke up. If they didn’t work out. But he didn’t want that to happen with them. </p><p>"Look, Bucky. I didn't think that I would ever get this," he said pushing up his right sleeve to bear his soul mark, "And I'm not exactly thrilled that you're going to be out there in the thick of it and I could lose you."</p><p>"Okay," Bucky countered back, tilting his head back to take a deep drink of water and Steve tried not to focus on how the movement made all his muscles bulge under his shirt and how the tendons in this throat moved because now was not the time, "What about you? Are you going to retire?" he asked when he lowered the water bottle.</p><p>"What? No. Why would I?" </p><p>"So it's okay for you to demand that I retire so that you don't have to worry about me, but it's totally okay for you to go out there and throw yourself at aliens fists first and not care that I'm also worried sick about you?" </p><p>Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times fruitlessly. They could both feel through their bond the moment the fight drained from both of them. </p><p>"No," Steve admitted softly, "It's not okay. I'm not being fair. I'm sorry, Bucky."</p><p>"I'm good at my job, Stevie, you gotta trust me," Bucky pleaded, reaching out for the blonde. </p><p>"I know you are and I know you're the only person I'd trust at my back like that," Steve said, pulling Bucky against him and pressing his face into the corner of Bucky’s shoulder and throat.</p><p>“It’s not fair, Steve. You don’t get to go out there and save the world on your own. We’re supposed to be a team. You don’t have anyone out there to watch your back, please let me watch your back,” Bucky pleaded softly, wrapping his arms around Steve’s ridiculously tiny waist and squeezing him tight.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. You just made a joke to Natasha about chasing after us and it freaked me out. You and me the whole way,” he promised, feeling Bucky shudder as his breath washed across his skin. “Til the end of the line, baby.”</p><p>"This isn't World War Two anymore, Steve. You have your team, The Avengers will have your back, but then I have my team. And it's our job to have all of your backs. Because there are gonna be instances where Nat, or Clint, or Tony won't be able to come for you," Bucky explained as he carded his fingers through Steve's soft hair. </p><p>"I just don't want to fight about this anymore," was the grumbled answer Bucky got in return and Bucky frowned about to argue. </p><p>Steve lifted his head from where it was buried against Bucky and cupped the brunette’s face in his hands before sinking into him with a kiss. Bucky held Steve up against him without question, opening his mouth to Steve and letting the blonde lick into his mouth. </p><p>Bucky was the one to pull away after a moment. He wasn't nearly as irritated with Steve now as he had been in the meeting, but he wasn't going to pretend that his pride wasn't a little wounded still. </p><p>"Remember yesterday when I said you can't manhandle everything to get your way?" Bucky reminded him lightly, unable to resist giving Steve's red, kiss swollen lips a quick peck. </p><p>"This isn't some Hollywood romance movie, you can't just kiss me to shut me up. Now, I really have to go make those phone calls."</p><p>Steve frowned, feeling properly chastised, and nodded. He admired the responsibility Bucky took and the way he followed through with his actions. </p><p>"You know, I've had three tours of bratty soldiers under my command and over two decades of little sisters, but I think you're gonna be the one to give me a run for my money," Bucky teased him with an easy laugh. </p><p>It was too soon for 'I love you's, they both knew that, but the look that passed between them spoke volumes. </p><p>"Should I preemptively apologize now or as it comes?" Steve asked with a wry smile. </p><p>"You'll just have to make it up to me each time. I'm sure you can get creative with it."</p><p>"When you're done, do you want to get dinner somewhere?" </p><p>"Like a proper date?" Bucky asked with a bright smile. </p><p>"Yeah, like a proper date," Steve replied, dipping his head to brush the tip of his nose against Bucky's. </p><p>"I'll have to run home and change, but I think we can make that work."</p><p>"I can pick you up at your place?" </p><p>"You want to face the Barnes Inquisition early?" Bucky laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. </p><p>"What can it hurt?" Steve asked with an easy shrug. </p><p>"Don't go saying that quite yet. I'll text you the address, pick me up at seven."<br/>
--<br/>
Steve rang the Barnes’ doorbell at six fifty on the dot. He didn’t think it was too early, ten minutes wasn’t really that big of a deal, but the ensuing chaos that he would probably still be able to hear through the door even without super soldier hearing made him think otherwise. There was the sound of too many thundering footsteps and a sudden cacophony of screaming voices.</p><p>“Rebecca Mae, I will hang you off the roof by your ankles!” </p><p>Steve was pretty sure that was Bucky. </p><p>“Fight me, bro!” was the answering rallying cry of presumably Rebecca, who Steve remembered was the oldest of Bucky’s younger sisters. The challenge was met with a loud thud and what sounded like the crash of shattered ceramic.</p><p>“Children, if that was another damn lamp I will hang both of you off the roof by your ankles!” Came the booming voice of an older man from the open window on the second story. </p><p>Steve’s eyebrows were making a quick escape North into his hairline and he took a tentative step back as the sound of pounding feet got closer. Suddenly, the front door was swung open so hard the wood around the hinges and door knob cracked. Bucky stood in front of him, flushed and a little out of breath, the collar of his black button up askew and slightly torn. His chocolate brown hair had probably been pulled up into a clean bun, but now flyaways were escaping and a few errant locks were hanging down in front of his face. Steve thought he looked stunning.</p><p>“Hi, sorry,” Bucky huffed, the smile that split his face at seeing Steve on his front steps made Steve feel like the breath had been knocked out of him. Or maybe that was coming through the soul bond from Bucky since he still hadn’t quite caught his breath. “Becca tried to hip check me through the wall. Please tell me you got a reservation and it’s in like ten minutes.” </p><p>As if she had known Bucky would try to sneak Steve out of there, the voice of Winifred Barnes shot out at them from inside the house. “James Buchanan Barnes, I know you’re not trying to sneak out of here without introducing us.”</p><p>Bucky visibly winced at being caught and took a deep breath before stepping back and motioning into the house. “Wanna meet the crew?” he asked, his brows pinched and Steve could feel the nerves coming from him in waves.</p><p>“I’d love to, Buck,” Steve assured him as he stepped up to Bucky’s level. He slid a hand around Bucky’s waist and placed his hand flat on his lower back, drawing the brunette into him and dipping his head to catch Bucky’s soft lips in a chaste and very appropriate kiss. “Just needed to do that first.”</p><p>“That’s. That’s perfectly acceptable, yes,” Bucky stuttered in surprise, a bright pink blush dusting his cheeks. </p><p>Steve followed Bucky into the house, closing the door behind him gingerly fearing that he’d be the one to end up ripping it off entirely. He followed Bucky up the short staircase that led into the main house, a second staircase was right in front of them that led to the upstairs and a large dent with some cracks was in the drywall, dust sprinkled on the stairs giving away how fresh it was. A young girl with dark curly hair and the same bright blue eyes as Bucky was sweeping up shards of ceramic with a scowl.</p><p>“Fucking, rude, James,” she said with a wrinkle of her nose, but then noticed Steve standing sheepishly behind her brother and her expression brightened. “Oh! Hi! I’m Becca, I’m the best sibling.”</p><p>“S’not my fault you bounced off of me, twerp,” Bucky scoffed and took the dust pan from her carefully. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Steve, it’s great to meet you. Bucky’s told me a lot about you,” Steve said.</p><p>“It was all the bad things,” Bucky called behind him over his shoulder as he disappeared down a hallway. </p><p>Becca stuck her tongue out at her brother’s retreating back. “Sorry you’re stuck with him. He’s the worst. But just know that he hurts easily and if you hurt him, I’ll kill you slowly and painfully,” Becca said to Steve, the entire time smiling brightly. </p><p>“That’s a very intimidating shovel talk. If I hadn’t already been convinced I’d never do anything to hurt him, you would have done the job.”</p><p>“Great!	Cos I don’t care that your biceps are bigger than my waistline. I’d end you,” she said chirply and followed after Bucky. “Come on, Rogers, I can feel ma’s excitement from here.” </p><p>Steve smiled to himself as he followed Becca to wherever Bucky must have disappeared to. The house was much bigger than Steve was expecting from the outside, but he supposed with all the people that lived here it would have to be a little spacious. </p><p>“I was just about to come make sure she wasn’t pestering you too badly,” Bucky said when Steve and Becca made it to the kitchen.</p><p>The woman Bucky had been talking to looked just like an older version of Becca but with warm, dark brown eyes. Her brown hair was a mass of curls pulled back by a bright orange paisley scarf and an apron powdered with flour was tied around her waist. </p><p>“You must be Steven.” She cooed as if she didn’t already know exactly who he was and crossed the room to wrap him up in a big hug. </p><p>Steve couldn’t help but melt into it, it had been so long since he’d felt a mother’s embrace and Bucky’s mom smelled like freshly baked bread and rosemary. His mother also used to smell of rosemary, but she always had that antiseptic bite of hospital cleaner as well. </p><p>“Okay, ma, you’re gonna strangle him,” Bucky said softly, he must be feeling the dull ache in Steve’s chest and how hard he was working at not getting overwhelmed by his emotions. </p><p>Winnie pulled back and cupped Steve’s face in her hands and looked him over. “Yes, you’ll do just fine, sweetheart,” she approved softly and patted his cheek before going back to whatever she was cooking on the stovetop. Steve felt his heart soar and his eyes started to well with tears. </p><p>“Where are the other girls?” Bucky asked, distracting his family to give Steve the chance to wipe his eyes on his sleeve in privacy. </p><p>“The twins are at dance, your father should be leaving to pick them up and Meredith is somewhere,” Winnie answered.</p><p>“She’s got a history paper due so she’s avoiding Dad,” Becca answered, opening the fridge and grabbing a soda. </p><p>Bucky and Winnie both winced with understanding and Steve looked at Bucky confused.</p><p>“Remember when I told you my old man was a historian? Most historians focus on one point in time, but my dad is a nutjob so he decided he had to know the history of everything,” Bucky explained. “What’s it on?” he asked Becca.</p><p>“Something about the Air Force and World War Two. Like, why they separated it from the Army or something,” Becca waved off, cracking a soda.</p><p>“They did?” Steve asked curiously and Bucky and Becca kind of froze for a moment.</p><p>“Okay, if you want to go on your dinner date you better get him out of here before Dad hears him,” Becca warned and Bucky nodded. </p><p>“Go put on a new shirt before you leave,” Winnie demanded without looking at him. “You wrecked it in your roughhousing. Leave it out for me to mend for you.”</p><p>Bucky looked down at his shirt in confusion and Steve reached forward to stick a finger in the tear on his shoulder under his collar. “Dammit, Becs,” Bucky huffed, “I only have like five shirts that aren’t for work.”</p><p>Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and laced their fingers together, he smirked knowingly at the swooping sensation in the pit of Steve’s stomach and led him back towards the stairs. On the stairs was a stout man, his dark brown hair turning silver in the temples and the crinkles around his eyes matching the ones Bucky has when he smiles. He was looking at the crack in the wall with intensity that made Steve feel like a nervous kid.</p><p>“James, come here quick,” the man said, “I want to see something.” </p><p>Bucky sighed and dropped Steve’s hand before approaching his father. The man placed his hands on Bucky’s upper arms and steered him so he was leaning against the wall. “Uh-huh, measures about right. Guess who’s learning to replace drywall this weekend?” </p><p>“Oh, come on,” Bucky moaned, throwing his head back dramatically, Steve had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing at him. “It’s Rebecca’s fault. She shoved me into the wall.”</p><p>“Yeah? And I’m guessing she broke the antique vase at the bottom as well?” </p><p>“Yes! When she ricocheted off of me!”</p><p>“And the front door?” his father prompted.</p><p>“Still...attached. Kinda,” Bucky muttered and the man sighed in exasperation. “Two days, James, you’ve been home two days and my house is falling apart.”</p><p>Bucky opened and closed his mouth, floundering hopelessly and Steve stepped in to save him.</p><p>“Steve Rogers, sir, it’s good to meet you.”</p><p>“George Barnes,” he answered, taking Steve’s outstretched hand with surprise. “I’m guessing you’re the reason my children are running a gauntlet over one another?” </p><p>Steve made an awkward ‘erring’ noise, unsure of how to answer, but George seemed unperturbed by the lack of response and dropped Steve’s hand. </p><p>“Change your shirt before you go out, son, it’s ripped,” he said, clapping his son on the shoulder and moving past them on the stairs. “I’m gonna trust Rebecca gave Steve the shovel talk so I can save my breath. She’s better at them.” </p><p>“Did Becca give you a shovel talk?” Bucky asked Steve aghast when George disappeared towards the kitchen and Steve shrugged.</p><p>“She said you’re sensitive,” Steve smirked and Bucky growled in irritation before stomping upstairs. Steve laughed and followed on his heels. </p><p>Bucky opened the door to a large room that was painted a deep navy. There was discoloration in some of the paint where there had obviously been pictures that had been hung up for a long time at one point. Now replaced with photos of Rebecca and presumably her friends. The bedspread was worn looking and galaxy space themed. </p><p>“Your room is nice,” Steve complimented, spinning around and taking in the desk and the bookshelf with varying genres stuffed in haphazardly.</p><p>“I can’t take much credit to it right now. Becca moved into it when I moved out so she wouldn’t have to share with Meredith. She’s pretty crabby I’m back,” Bucky laughed, unbuttoning his shirt shamelessly and opening up the army duffle that was sitting open and unpacked on the desk chair. </p><p>Steve swallowed thickly at the sight of all that tanned olive skin in front of him. The way Bucky’s abs flexed as he rifled through his things made his mouth completely dry out. </p><p>“You could always move into the tower with me,” Steve said without thinking and Bucky’s eyes shot up to his in surprise. “I-I-I mean. You don’t have to be in my room with me if you don’t want. I have like three guest rooms. It’s stupid. I don’t even know three other people who don’t already live inside the tower.”</p><p>Bucky straightened up and Steve’s eyes dropped right to his bare chest and he had to forcibly bring his gaze back to Bucky’s because they were having a serious adult talk and he could not just marvel at how much he wanted to suck Bucky’s nipples into his mouth. </p><p>“Steve, don’t you think that’s a little fast?” Bucky asked, cool as ever, frustratingly unaware of Steve’s sexual frustration.</p><p>“I mean. I don’t. No. Not unless you do. I said we’d go at your pace and that meant with everything. But I can’t imagine it’s easy with seven people and if everyone has had to readjust because you’re home. I just. I don’t have to adjust anything,” Steve babbled awkwardly, watching but unable to stop himself as Bucky’s eyebrows travelled further up his forehead. </p><p>“It’s just me,” Steve added in a quiet and small voice, because he hadn’t realized how alone he had felt in the twenty-first century until Bucky Barnes walked into his life.</p><p>“Stevie, hey,” Bucky soothed and stepped up to Steve. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and pulled him in tight. Steve hadn’t realized how worked up he had been getting until Bucky was there to bring him back down. </p><p>“If you really want me to move in with you, then I’d really appreciate it. I’ve missed my family like crazy, but they’re also driving me crazy,” Bucky said with a crooked grin, reaching up and carding a hand through Steve’s hair. </p><p>Steve brought his hands up and rested them on Bucky’s ribs, his fingers spanning his sides easily and Bucky shuddered under him. </p><p>“I’d really, really, really like it if you moved in with me. I know it’s fast, but I can’t imagine spending my nights without you. I missed you like hell this afternoon,” Steve said softly, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s. </p><p>“Yeah? I missed you too. I kinda hate how we left things, I just wanted to curl up on your couch and make out like teenagers,” Bucky admitted, rubbing the tip of his nose against Steve’s. “Not make those housecalls.”</p><p>“You went to their houses?” Steve asked in surprise, pulling back to look at his boyfriend. Boyfriend? Yeah, they were dating. </p><p>“Well, yeah. No one deserves getting that news over the phone and since they both lived in the city, it just made sense,” Bucky said softly and Steve could see the hard exterior that Bucky usually held up over himself waver, a cloud shifting behind his stormy blue eyes. Steve instantly saw what Becca meant when she said that he hurts easily. </p><p>Steve made a small wounded sound in the back of his throat, hating anything that had Bucky upset and wrapped his arms tighter around the brunette. “You’re so amazing, Bucky,” Steve murmured into the side of Bucky’s head. </p><p>“I’m alright,” Bucky said, trying to shrug off the compliment, “Would have been more amazing if I kept my team alive.”</p><p>“Baby,” Steve chastised softly and Bucky gave a sharp inhale of breath at the petname. “You said yourself that it doesn’t always work like that.” Steve started to walk backwards with Bucky in his arms towards the bed. Bucky followed along, instinctively straddling Steve’s lap when Steve sat down on the bed. </p><p>Steve pushed Bucky’s shirt from his shoulders, letting it flutter to the ground at his feet, and skimmed his hands up Bucky’s spine. </p><p>“You’re so good, Bucky. You care so much about your team, and your family, and me,” Steve praised, pressing kisses up Bucky’s sternum. Bucky shivered under his touch and Steve slid a hand up into Bucky’s hair at the nape, using it as leverage to pull his mouth down to meet his own. </p><p>Steve kissed him hungrily, without reservation, his tongue seeking and achieving dominance within Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned into the kiss, melting into Steve’s arms at the way Steve was basically manhandling him. Steve couldn’t stop the blood rushing to his groin at the sound if he tried and rucked his hips up against Bucky who enthusiastically met his thrust with one of his own. He could feel Bucky, hard and straining, against his own jeans and Steve tentatively dropped his other hand down so he was cupping Bucky’s ass and helping the brunette keep rhythm as he writhed in Steve’s lap.</p><p>“Isn’t it against the law to defile a national icon?” </p><p>The small, feminine voice from across the room had Steve freezing and Bucky basically launching himself from Steve’s lap.</p><p>“Meredith!” Bucky shrieked, chucking a pillow at the youngest Barnes who had been leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and looking totally unamused. </p><p>The girl dodged easily with surprising agility and flicked her long braid over her shoulder. “Close your door next time, nasty,” she accused before simply walking away. </p><p>Steve looked between himself and Bucky, both of them obviously erect and Bucky shirtless and flushed, his hair almost pulled totally out of it’s bun and looking positively debauched. Bucky just groaned in embarrassment and frustration and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Steve reached out and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and the brunette peaked his eyes up to look at him. Steve licked his lips and tried his best to keep a straight face.</p><p>“Just so you know, it is against the law and you’re gonna have to buy me a drink.” </p><p>Bucky shoved him off the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Sorry I've been so absent. I started this thinking that it would be a nice project to keep me busy during COVID lockdown, but then the depression hit really hard.</p>
<p>I also got mad inspired for an End Game fixit that took most of my emotional energy. But! I'll have you all excited to know that I've officially finished this work and it will be updated to completion very shortly.</p>
<p>In the mean time here's a cute little date night chapter to get us back into things. And because the next chapter is a very long chapter of just pure unadulterated smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how did you come across this place?" Bucky asked, hands in his pockets, as they walked into the little Brooklyn gastropub, The OX Tavern. </p>
<p>"Tony told me to take you to some other restaurant and Clint said to take you here. I figured Clint's suggestion would be more my speed than Tony's," Steve admitted. </p>
<p>"What was Tony's suggestion?" </p>
<p>"Pierre's on Sixth?" Steve said with uncertainty.</p>
<p>Bucky whistled low and shook his head with a chuckle. "If you like paying an obscene amount of money for the tiniest portions imaginable. I'm not even trying to wrap my head around seventy years of inflation and I think it's expensive."</p>
<p>"Glad I listened to Clint then."</p>
<p>“That will be the first time that sentence has ever been uttered.”</p>
<p>The hostess sat them quickly at a little table for two towards the back of the restaurant. For such a loud and social sort of place, their corner was a little more secluded and quiet. </p>
<p>"Sorry about the Barnes Inquisition," Bucky apologized once they got settled and Steve looked up sharply at Bucky with confusion. </p>
<p>"Why? They were great," Steve said genuinely. "I'm excited to meet your other sisters on Friday."</p>
<p>Bucky smiled happily, pleased that Steve wasn’t intimidated by his family. He hadn’t really had any friends or partners that hadn’t been immediately intimidated by the Barnes clan. In a way it made it easier for him not to date when it became clear the couple of times he tried that they couldn’t hack it. It just cemented for Bucky that Steve was really his soulmate. So many people had balked at the intensity of his family and Steve didn’t even think twice about it. </p>
<p>“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you. The twins are a force on their own,” Bucky chuckled.</p>
<p>“Has Rebecca decided what she wants to go to school for?” Steve asked, setting his menu aside. </p>
<p>“She’s still debating between pre-med and pre-law,” Bucky said with a fond roll of his eyes. “Either way, she’s gonna end up even more of a know it all.”</p>
<p>Steve watched him with an undivided interest that Bucky wasn’t used to outside of giving orders. It wasn’t that Bucky wasn’t a share-er, it was that no one had really cared to actually listen to him before. You had a comradery in the military, you had a tight knit bond of understanding, but you didn’t really make friends in the desert. Bucky knew too well that you didn’t get some of them back. </p>
<p>“What would you have done if you didn’t become Captain America?” Bucky asked, setting his own menu on top of Steve’s.</p>
<p>“You always say the title like it’s ridiculous,” Steve observes with a curious tilt to his head and Bucky could feel his cheeks heat up with an embarrassed flush.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I know it was a necessary symbol of the time. America needed a war hero and whatever. I guess I didn’t expect to see the stars and stripes running down Grand Avenue in twenty-twelve,” Bucky admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. </p>
<p>“Plus,” he continued, “Maybe the hero worship is a little worn off for me now that I know you drool in your sleep.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled brightly and couldn’t help the surprised bark of laughter and Bucky smiled so wide the corners of his eyes crinkled. In the numerous versions of Steve that Bucky had witnessed already in such a short amount of time; the little ball of sunshine Steve was his favourite. Bucky was in awe of himself every time he managed to pull that smile out of Steve, who normally seemed so quiet and stoic. </p>
<p>“I didn’t drool on you did I?” Steve asked, his eyes still sparkling with mirth.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, pal. Tiny little drool pond right in here,” Bucky teased as he ran his fingers over the divot of his clavicle bone. </p>
<p>It didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky, either, how Steve’s pupils blew a little and his eyes darkened when Bucky pulled the collar of his shirt aside to show off the flash of skin. Pleased with himself, Bucky sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and thanked his lucky stars when the server approached their table for their drink orders. It was a lot to be pinned under that heated gaze and Bucky wasn’t entirely sure he could put it past Steve not try anything saucy at the restaurant. And Bucky knew for a fact he wouldn’t have the resolve to stop him. </p>
<p>They put in their orders; a grapefruit vodka for Bucky because he didn’t have a sweet tooth and a blackberry old fashioned for Steve because he did, and a variety of appetizers to share when it became clear to both of them that ‘gastropub’ was a fancy term for ‘still tiny portions but make it hipster’. </p>
<p>“So,” Steve started, his feet twining with Bucky’s under the table in a way that made Bucky warm and fuzzy inside. Their drinks were set down in front of them quickly and Bucky was surprisingly glad to have something to do with his hands. </p>
<p>“I wanted to go to art school,” Steve admitted finally. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were an artist,” Bucky noted, leaning forward with interest.</p>
<p>Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and blushed a little and Bucky had to shift in his seat now that he knew that that blush went all the way down Steve’s chest. </p>
<p>“I guess I’m kind of glad something escaped the history text books.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s expression went a little sad, his heart hurting for his soulmate who had his whole life put out under microscopes and on displays while he was frozen in the Arctic Ocean.</p>
<p>"You gonna draw me?" Bucky asked, his smile slow and suggestive. </p>
<p>Steve's blush disappeared down the collar of his shirt and he cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'd love to."</p>
<p>"Most art models are naked right?" </p>
<p>"Yeah," Steve said with the tiniest squeak of his voice and a very telling shift in his seat. Bucky smirked, pleased with himself, and gave Steve a chance to find his footing again. </p>
<p>“If you hadn’t joined the military and got picked up by SHIELD, what would you have done after high school?”</p>
<p>Bucky let out a breath as he took a sip of his drink and stared off into the middle distance in thought. </p>
<p>“I always kind of wanted to go into astrophysics. Space has always fascinated me. But now that I know there are aliens out there hellbent on destroying our planet I’m kind of glad I didn’t go that route,” he noted with a wry smile. </p>
<p>Steve blinked at him a little in shock, Bucky recognized that look, he had gotten it growing up everytime he brought it up. Bucky was always quiet and humble about his grades and his intelligence. </p>
<p>Their appetizers arrived and the plates were set down between them and Bucky turned a smile to their server, but she was looking at Steve nervously.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said suddenly, “But are you Captain America?” </p>
<p>Steve shifted uncomfortably, but nodded his head. “Yes ma’am.” </p>
<p>“You saved my brother in Manhattan. He said he was trapped in the back of a store. I just wanted to thank you,” she rushed out.</p>
<p>Steve blushed a bright, charming pink and shook his head. “It was actually Sergeant Barnes that did that. I wasn’t even going to head that direction if he hadn’t routed me.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes widened and he shook his head to argue, but she beat him to the punch.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you both. I covered your drinks,” she pressed and then left them with a bright smile.</p>
<p>Bucky and Steve both watched her go to her next table a little helplessly, surprise clouding their higher brain power. </p>
<p>“How much were those so I can make sure they go on her tip?” Bucky muttered, reaching for the drink menu to do some quick mental math.</p>
<p>Steve was still looking a little shell-shocked and Bucky reached across the table to take the blonde’s hand in his. </p>
<p>“First grateful civilian?” Bucky asked softly. </p>
<p>“Uh,” Steve cleared his throat and squeezed Bucky’s hand, “Yeah, kind of. All the civilians we saved over in Europe still lost everything, you know?”</p>
<p>“You don’t really ever get used to it. Cause it’s just your job, right? But to them it’s their world and that’s a weird line that gets blurred sometimes.”</p>
<p>Steve nodded and licked his lips. “You get that a lot?”</p>
<p>“Not with SHIELD and you really shouldn’t be just handing my name out to people, by the way,” Bucky chastised with no real heat. “But I was in Baghdad in 2005 for the bombing and that was...rough. It was my first tour, so why did I sign up for two more? Who knows? We saved who we could, but.” Bucky trailed off with a shrug. “Aliens attacking the city sucks, but sometimes humans suck more. I’ll always remember the kid I pulled out of the mosque, he couldn’t have been older than Becca was at the time and he was already gone. But I couldn’t just leave him there and then his mother was running towards me and I’ve never heard pain like that when she realized. She wouldn’t stop thanking me for finding him and bringing him to her so she could put him to rest.” </p>
<p>Bucky let out a shuddering breath and shook his head slightly to get the phantom screams out of his ears and he let Steve ground him with the steady grip on his hand.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Buck, I didn’t mean to make the atmosphere heavy,” Steve apologized gently. “But thank you for telling me about it.”</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled wryly and swiped his free hand across his eyes, thinking about that day always made him a little emotional. “You didn’t do anything, I did it. I’m sorry. It’s okay. I just haven’t really talked about it outside of the mandatory psych evaluation and those are a total joke. They just want soldiers back out in the sand as fast as possible.” </p>
<p>“That’s not okay,” Steve insisted with a frown.</p>
<p>Bucky laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “That’s war, Steve. Don’t tell me they were sending guys home in World War Two for a little shellshock?”</p>
<p>“No. No, they weren’t,” Steve sighed.</p>
<p>Bucky gave Steve a knowing little smile and rubbed little circles with his thumb on the back of Steve’s hand. </p>
<p>“Food’s getting cold and these dumpling things look amazing,” Bucky said suddenly, derailing the conversation to something else. </p>
<p>The boys split the appetizers happily, Bucky subtly pushing the last of each towards Steve who had the higher metabolism. Conversation flowed easily between them, like it had the night before. Bucky felt like he had known Steve his entire life, his partner and best friend since day one. </p>
<p>When the bill came around both Steve and Bucky placed a hand on it and glared at one another. </p>
<p>“I asked you out, I should pay,” Steve argued.</p>
<p>“I was told I have to make restitution for defiling a national icon,” Bucky countered.</p>
<p>“In the form of a drink; I’ll get the bill, you can cover the tip,” Steve tried to compromise.</p>
<p>“What if I want to go back to the tower and continue to defile a national icon?” Bucky asked softly, his eyes twinkling with mischief.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to buy me with dinner, then?” Steve asked, his voice dropping to full Captain America is disappointed in you.</p>
<p>“W-what? No. That’s not what I-,” Bucky stuttered, blushing as he realized how that came across. But then a slow smile was sneaking it’s way across Steve’s face and Bucky let out a huff and rolled his eyes. “You are such a little shit, Rogers,” Bucky accused.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it distracted you from the tab,” Steve said, sliding a credit card into the billfold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We made it to some smut. I'm so proud of us for getting to this point.</p><p>Edit: Chapters seem so much longer when I'm writing them in Google docs on my phone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the elevator to Steve's (and now Bucky's) floor opened the two practically fell into the entry hall in a tangle of limbs and locked lips. </p><p>It was Bucky's smooth footwork that had him finding their balance and pulling Steve against him by the lapels of his jacket. Steve countered by grabbing Bucky under the ass and lifting him with ease to pin his back to the wall. </p><p>Bucky moaned shamelessly into Steve's mouth. He wasn't a small guy and the show of sheer strength sent a zing of pleasure straight to Bucky's groin.</p><p>"Fuck, baby," Steve gasped, breaking away for air but immediately ducking his head to suck purple marks into Bucky's neck. "We should move this to the bedroom at least."</p><p>"You got me here," Bucky moaned, tangling his fingers in Steve's blonde hair and rolling his hips, "You can get me there."</p><p>It had been said as a joke, Bucky fully expected Steve to set him down and lead him to the bedroom. Instead Steve just lifted him easily from the wall and started carrying him to the bedroom. </p><p>"Fuck, that's hot as hell," Bucky moaned, threading his fingers in Steve's hair and tilting his head so he could get his mouth on his neck. </p><p>Steve fumbled in his footing as Bucky immediately found the sensitive spot behind his ear, but managed to catch himself. Kicking the door to his bedroom open he tossed Bucky back onto the mattress. </p><p>Steve took a moment to just admire the brunette; his hair already falling out of the neat little bun he had tied it back in, his pouty lips red and shiny from sucking on Steve's neck, his erection obvious in his tight black jeans. </p><p>Steve kneeled up on the bed and reached out to card his fingers in Bucky's hair, freeing it from the band and cradling his head so that he could capture those sinful lips in a searing kiss. </p><p>"Sweetheart, do you know just how stunning you are?" Steve rasped darkly when he pulled away, and his heart stuttered in his chest as he looked down at Bucky splayed out under him in his bed. But it was the reciprocated feeling of awe resonating through the soul bond that really knocked the breath out of him. </p><p>Bucky reached up and curled his hands behind Steve’s neck to pull the blonde back down for a slower, softer kiss. It was languid and perfect and the way their lips slipped and molded against each other was everything. Steve shuddered when he felt Bucky’s nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt with ease, goosebumps rising from where the backs of Bucky’s knuckles brushed against his sternum. </p><p>“Buck, is this okay?” Steve panted, remembering how Bucky had wanted to take this slow.</p><p>Bucky looked up at Steve with eyes full of trust and adoration and nodded his head. But before Steve could gently prompt him to use his words Bucky flicked his tongue across his lips and spoke up.</p><p>“Yeah, this is perfect. I have waited so long for you,” he said sincerely with such honest force that Steve felt like he’d been punched. </p><p>“Never gonna make you wait again, sweetheart,” Steve promised, sitting back just enough to pull his undershirt and button up off in one movement and underneath him he could hear the hitch in Bucky’s breath.</p><p>Steve's abdominal muscles twitched under Bucky's callused fingers. He watched as the brunette hooked his fingers into the front of Steve's jeans and popped the button with ease. </p><p>"Can I taste you, Steve?" Bucky asked, his voice wavering a little with uncertainty as his bright blue eyes flicked up to Steve's. </p><p>"Fuck, yeah, you can have anything you want, doll," Steve promised vehemently, "But I wanna see you too."</p><p>Steve snaked his fingers under the hem of Bucky's shirt, antsy to see all those miles of tanned olive skin again. </p><p>The men shifted so it was Steve on his back and Bucky looming over him. He thumbed the buttons of his dress shirt open and let it fall from his shoulders. </p><p>Steve surged up to catch Bucky's lips in a heated kiss, truly addicted to the taste of the brunette's lips and tongue. His large hands spanned Bucky's ribs and Bucky let out a pitched whine in Steve's mouth when Steve rubbed the rough pads of his thumbs against Bucky's nipples until they were stiff peaks. </p><p>"Steve," Bucky moaned with a gasp of air as he broke away, "I was on a mission."</p><p>Steve kissed him soft and chaste once more before granting Bucky's chest reprieve from his assault and laying back against the pillows. </p><p>"Then you better get to it, Sarge," Steve smirked wickedly and Bucky nearly swallowed his own tongue. </p><p>He could already see Steve's erection straining against his jeans and it looked impressive and intimidating to Bucky. </p><p>"You'll tell me if I'm awful right?" Bucky asked, trying to go for joking but falling flat behind his actual nerves. </p><p>"Baby, there is literally nothing you could do that I would hate. Except maybe bite it, please don't bite it," Steve laughed lightly but then his expression sobered. </p><p>"You don't have to do this, Buck."</p><p>Bucky but Steve's hip bone chastisingly and Steve hissed and arched his back involuntarily. </p><p>"Shut up, you punk, I want to," he commanded and finally pulled Steve's jeans and underwear down his thighs. </p><p>Steve's cock sprung free with a sigh of relief slipping past the blonde's red lips. He was uncut and the head was already purpling with need and precum making it glimmer like a treat. And Bucky was not mistaken on the size. Steve was…endowed, to say the least. </p><p>Bucky settled in the V of Steve's legs and gave him a few soft and slow experimental strokes, watching carefully for his reaction. Steve let out a deep, stuttering moan and practically shook with the effort of keeping his hips still. </p><p>Bucky leaned forward and swiped his tongue in a thick, wet stripe up the underside of Steve's cock, following the thick vein from base to tip. He gathered the precum with his tongue, his own groan slipping out at the salty, musky taste of his lover and soulmate, and then slipped his tongue under his foreskin carefully. </p><p>"Shit, baby, just like that," Steve praised breathy and buried a hand in Bucky's hair. </p><p>Bucky felt a zing of heat in his groin at the thought of Steve holding his head in place and just fucking into his mouth. But that would be something to experiment with at a later time. For tonight, Bucky just wanted to be able to work himself up to maybe taking all of Steve into his throat. </p><p>Bucky managed to get a good rhythm going, figuring quickly how to carefully pull on Steve's foreskin to be able to lap at the head. Soon he was swallowing Steve down enough that he was brushing the back of Bucky's throat. He reached down to cradle Steve's heavy ball sac in his hands, massaging and pulling how he liked to play with himself. </p><p>The whole time he was encouraged by the whimpers and moans of the Adonis under him. Bucky was in awe over the fact that he made Steve lose it like this. The blonde was flushed red from his ears to his chest, which was heaving with the exertion of holding still to not make this harder for Bucky. </p><p>"Shit, Bucky," Steve whimpered minutes later, his thighs shaking and his balls drawn tight. "Buck, I'm gonna cum."</p><p>Bucky knew he was holding back to give Bucky the option to pull away if he wanted. But there was no way he wasn't in it for the gold. So he relaxed his throat and took Steve deeper, not all the way still, but he could still manage to look up at Steve and catch the blonde's lust darkened gaze with his own. </p><p>Whatever Steve saw in Bucky's face had his breath catching in his throat and he was tightening his grip on Bucky's hair. Steve came down Bucky's throat with a roar that had Bucky grinding his own neglected erection into the mattress. </p><p>Bucky swallowed everything Steve had to offer him. When he pulled back - not failing to note that Steve was still fucking hard - he had to capture a little that escaped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and lick it off. </p><p>Steve watched him with love drunk wonder. "Jesus fuck," Steve breathed in awe and snagged Bucky's arm. </p><p>He pulled the brunette on top of him and kissed him with all teeth and tongue, his tongue chasing the taste of himself in Bucky's mouth. Bucky whimpered and rutted his hips involuntarily against Steve's hip. </p><p>"I take it, I did okay?" Bucky asked cheekily, his smirk wiped from his face when Steve reached down to palm his cock through his jeans. </p><p>"Best suck job I've ever had, baby. Swear to Christ," Steve rumbled, his mouth travelling to Bucky's neck and sucking a purple bruise behind his ear as he worked Bucky's jeans open. </p><p>"Steve, I'm gonna cum in my pants like a teenager if you don't knock it off," he gasped and Steve tugged the rest of Bucky's clothes off. </p><p>"What pants?" </p><p>"The sass, honestly," Bucky gasped as Steve shifted and ground their erection together, the slide eased by Bucky's saliva coating Steve's cock. </p><p>"I know this is your first time. You can say no," Steve breathed, wrapping a hand around both of them causing Bucky to dig his nails into Steve's shoulders to grasp at some sort of control. "But, fuck, baby. I wanna open you up so nice."</p><p>Steve's voice was like nothing Bucky had ever heard before. It was deep and gravelly and almost desperate. But Bucky knew the moment he said stop they'd be done. He trusted Steve already like no one he'd ever trusted before in his entire life. </p><p>Bucky could only whine as Steve worked his large hand over them. Bucky wasn't small by any stretch of the imagination, he was easily above average, and the fact that Steve could just wrap his long fingers around them both and work them so well together was heady. </p><p>"I need words, Bucky. I'll take my time with you, open you up so sweet that I can just slide in. You want that, baby?" </p><p>"Fuck, yes," Bucky gasped brokenly, tears already pricking at the corner of his eyes from trying to hold his control. "I want that. Please, Steve."</p><p>"Let go for me first, baby. Get that edge off," Steve commanded with a twist of his wrist. </p><p>It was like Bucky's body was waiting for permission, because as soon as he had it he was cumming with a cry between them. He coated their stomachs and Steve's fist with his release. </p><p>Bucky opened his eyes, unaware of when he had even closed them, to see Steve watching him reverently. </p><p>"You're gorgeous," Steve breathed and cut off whatever response Bucky's mush afterglow brain was going to say with a soft kiss. </p><p>Bucky hummed happily and orgasm drunk into the kiss. The love and care that pulsed through their bond back and forth was nearly overwhelming. Bucky blinked slowly up at Steve as his brain started to come back online and his words from earlier sunk in. </p><p>"The absolute filth out of your mouth, Rogers," Bucky accused with an amused tone.</p><p>Steve didn't even look a little abashed or put out. In fact, he grinned proudly at his boyfriend and reached for his shirt to wipe them up a little. </p><p>"Well, you see, sex wasn't invented in the forties so SHIELD gave me this handy dandy sex education packet," he teased. </p><p>Bucky chewed on his bottom lip and looked up at Steve nervously. "Yeah, I really don't want to think about who actually taught you to talk like that."</p><p>At that Steve did look a little put out and leaned in to kiss Bucky softly, petting a hand through his hair and pulling him in tight. </p><p>"That's all you, Bucky. You drive me crazy. Nothing could ever come close to you," Steve promised. </p><p>Steve curled himself around Bucky and pressed soft kisses to his hair while soothing his hands up and down Bucky's back. The brunette shuddered out a sigh, his body going boneless at the reassurance and soft attention from his soulmate. </p><p>"I love you," Bucky admitted softly into the meat of Steve's shoulder. "It's kind of terrifying."</p><p>Steve paused for a breath of a second before going back to rubbing his back. "I love you too, Bucky. And all the best things are scary, they wouldn't be worth it otherwise."</p><p>Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve's shoulder and didn't bother to try and keep the smile from his face. </p><p>"You gonna fuck me to next Sunday, now?" Bucky tried to tease, but his voice was thick with emotion. </p><p>"Naw. We gotta save something for your birthday," Steve answered, reaching to pull the comforter around them. </p><p>When they were tucked in, Jarvis lowered the lights automatically and both Steve and Bucky eyed the ceiling suspiciously. </p><p>"If Tony sells a sex tape of us, I'm going to use all my wet work black ops knowledge to make him disappear," Bucky yawned and settled into the circle of Steve's embrace. </p><p>"My hero," Steve smiled, snuggling in close and letting himself slowly drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh look! The rest of the shameless smut! You'll also notice that I put a final chapter count up. It will leave the way to do a sequel if I want to revisit that. And I might. But I'm really excited to get this End Game fixit I've been working on done and posted cos it's the best thing I've written in a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky’s eyes fluttered open to the feeling of his blood thrumming in his veins. The energy that was feeding into him through the soul bond was intense just like when Steve had insisted yesterday morning that he be allowed to go on his run. It was the feeling of chugging two Red Bulls back to back and then casually following it up with an Americano. </p><p>He smiled as he felt Steve’s large, warm hand slide down his spine and up into the hair at the nape of his neck. The blonde was able to feel that he was no longer sleeping soundly next to him. Probably because Bucky's heart was beating so fast he felt like he was already in the middle of an intense cardio workout. </p><p>“You going for your run?” Bucky asked groggily as he cracked his eyes open to look up at Steve who must have been watching him for some time. </p><p>"I thought I'd wait to see if you wanted to come with me," Steve replied. </p><p>"Steve, I love you," Bucky said, because that was a thing they said now. Something that had come out in the moment and was never addressed because it was just right. "But I absolutely do not want to go running at…five in the morning."</p><p>Steve shifted so he was looming over Bucky, his hands spanning his ribs and his nose brushing away the baby hairs on Bucky's nape so that he could press soft and sweet kisses. Bucky shivered in response and buried his face into the pillow, trying to ignore his morning erection that was pinned between his belly and the mattress. </p><p>"Well," Steve hummed softly, drawing the word out as his kissed down Bucky's spine. "Maybe there's another way I can work off this energy?" </p><p>Steve hands gripped Bucky's hips at the same time as one of his knees settled between Bucky's legs and pushed them apart. Bucky felt Steve's warm breath on his ass just before Steve sank his teeth into the meat of his left cheek. Bucky let out a soft whine and ground his hips into the mattress. </p><p>Steve tutted at him in mock disapproval and lifted Bucky's hips so he was on his knees and supporting himself with his forearms. One his hands slipped around to trap Bucky's hard and already weeping cock against his stomach. His hand large and hot and doing nothing to actually stimulate him, he was just pinning it to him. </p><p>"This okay?" Steve asked as he settled himself between Bucky's legs and spread him out. </p><p>Bucky choked on a needy sob. "Yeah. Yeah, Steve, anything. Please," Bucky begged. </p><p>Bucky had never begged for anything in his life. At least not for him, not selfishly. He's begged God for the lives of his men before he learned that was fruitless. He's begged for his sister to be okay after the pain of losing her soul mate. But he's never begged anyone tangible for anything and never for himself. </p><p>And yet here was Steve, able to reduce Bucky to whimpering pleading mess like some clichéd porno. His entire body was pulsating with need, only doubled by the soul bond. At twenty seven, Bucky had been sure he'd die before ever feeling the touch of his soul mate and now it was so intense he might be the thing that kills him. </p><p>Steve didn't wait for Bucky's little internal monologue. He grasped Bucky's ass cheeks in both of his hands and kneaded them with an appreciative hum. Then he was spreading them apart and the cold air on Bucky's hole made Bucky squirm with embarrassment and insecurity. He could almost feel Steve's gaze on him and instinct screamed at him to get away and get his eyes on Steve. </p><p>But Steve just gripped his ass even more firmly and let out a soothing sound before swiping the broad flat of his tongue right over Bucky's hole. </p><p>Bucky let out a sound like he'd been punched in the gut, but Steve didn't let up. He ran the tip of his tongue around Bucky's hole until Bucky could feel Steve's spit dripping down the back of his balls and only then did Steve start to work his tongue inside of him. </p><p>Bucky couldn't even squirm away from the sensation if he wanted to, Steve's hands on his hips keeping him exactly where Steve wanted him with ease. Bucky had always avoided rimming when he watched porn. It seemed weird and kind of gross, but this feeling was like nothing Bucky had ever imagined. It was so good that his body couldn't decide if it wanted to get closer to Steve's tongue or pull away. </p><p>His cock was throbbing between his legs, he was sure there must be a little puddle of precum on the sheets under him but he couldn't find the strength to tear his face from the pillow he was moaning lewdly into to look. He stiffened on a sharp whimper as he felt one of Steve's fingers hook against the rim of his asshole. It couldn't have been any further in than his nail bed but with his tongue already writhing around inside of him it felt like so much. </p><p>Steve pulled back and made more of those soft soothing shushing noises. The hand on Bucky's hip squeezing rhythmically and drawing Bucky's focus. </p><p>"Just relax for me, doll," Steve purred, kissing the bruise that he bit into Bucky's cheek as he worked a finger inside of him. </p><p>Bucky moaned softly, his own hands flexing and gripping at the pillow under him, as his hips rocked back to take Steve's finger. He'd fingered himself before, but it was entirely different when it was someone else. </p><p>"You're so pretty, Bucky, so perfect and good," Steve praised as he started to gently move his finger in and out of Bucky's hole, tugging and stretching at his rim until he was sliding a second finger in with the first. </p><p>Bucky made a wounded noise like the air had been punched out of him and Steve ran his free hand up and down Bucky's spine. He shivered when he heard the sound and felt the wetness of Steve spitting onto his hole. It was fucking filthy and a part of Bucky lit up at how much he liked it. But he grit his teeth when Steve started scissoring his fingers. If he was going to take Steve's monster cock it would not be with some spit and a prayer. </p><p>"Wait. Steve," Bucky managed to find his brain and gasp out. </p><p>Steve stopped immediately, carefully removing his fingers and using his clean hand to brush Bucky's hair from his face so he could see him. Bucky was warmed by the concern in Steve's eyes. He also looked completely fucked out which was ridiculous because Bucky was the one getting prepped to be split open, but the moment Bucky had tapped the brakes Steve's need to take care of Bucky and make sure he felt safe was precedent. </p><p>"I'm okay," Bucky reassured him and pushed himself up to his hands. "Just. Hold on. If I know Stark…"</p><p>Bucky reached for first the end table on Steve's side of the bed and found it empty besides the television remote. So he checked his end table and jackpot! Bucky pulled out the clear bottle of lube and pressed it into Steve's hand. </p><p>"Welcome to the world of tomorrow," Bucky joked knowing Steve wouldn't get the reference. </p><p>Bucky kissed the corner of Steve's mouth, fully aware of where his lips had just been, and settled himself back on his forearms. </p><p>"You're okay, though?" Steve asked softly and Bucky wiggled his hips at him. </p><p>"Yeah. There was just no way I was letting you go further without proper lubrication," Bucky snickered, "Not with a dick like yours."</p><p>Steve chuckled softly behind him and the snick of the bottle opening had another shiver of anticipation trailing down his spine. Steve made a hum of pleasant surprise and soon enough freshly slicked fingers were pushing at Bucky's hole again. </p><p>Bucky let out a shuddering breath as his body opened for Steve and Steve's other hand wrapped around his hip to squeeze at Bucky's slightly flagging erection. </p><p>"Mm, Steve. Fuck, if you do that I'm not gonna last," Bucky grit out, no matter where he moved his hips he was either fucking into Steve's hand or back onto his fingers. </p><p>Steve simply cruxxed his fingers inside of him and white hot sparks traveled up his spine and a loud moan escaped Bucky's lips. He could feel Steve's triumph through the bond and knew immediately he was going to be in trouble. </p><p>A third finger joined the others and Steve hit his prostate with each thrust and not once did he move his hand from Bucky's aching dick. Bucky was nearly floating the rapt attention Steve was giving him, between his hands and his lips on Bucky's lower back. It was all too much and Bucky tried to warn Steve but the signal never made it from his brain to his mouth. With a loud cry of desperation and pleasure, Bucky's orgasm took him right over the edge. His vision whited out as he pulsed over Steve's hand and onto the sheets below. </p><p>Steve slipped his fingers free and carefully turned Bucky onto his back with a guide of his hips. Steve reached out like he was going to swipe Bucky's hair off his sweaty forehead but froze as he realized both of his hands were a mess. Looking around he found one of their shirts from the night before on the floor next to the bed and wiped his hands clean. </p><p>"God, look at you," Steve breathed, leaning down to kiss Bucky on the chest right over his rapidly pounding heart. </p><p>"Did I die?" Bucky rasped, swallowing with a click of his throat. </p><p>"Not yet, sweetheart," Steve smirked, and Bucky jolted a little when he felt the blunt heat of the head of Steve's cock at his entrance. </p><p>"Oh, God," Bucky whimpered and Steve smirked dark and dirty. </p><p>"Just 'Steve' is fine," he teased and thumbed open the bottle of lube. He hissed as he wrapped his hand around his cock and coated himself in slick. Bucky couldn't help but watch with rapt fascination. That thing was going inside of him. It was going to split him like a damn log.</p><p>Bucky's cock was already fattening back up with interest and while he'd never had a shit refractory he wasn't exactly 18 anymore. He'd just blame Steve. How could you not lose your mind watching a man like him work his cock over you? Steve hooked one of Bucky's legs over the crook of his elbow and lined himself up, watching with blown pupils as the head of his cock circled Bucky's hole. </p><p>"Quit teasin'," Bucky whined, rocking his hips up desperately. </p><p>For the first time Steve looked like he didn't have words. He leaned in and kissed Bucky's softly, all of Bucky's earlier care of where Steve's mouth had been gone, as he started to press into Bucky's waiting body. </p><p>Bucky hissed, more out of discomfort than pain. The stretch burned, sure, but Steve had been dutiful and thorough in his preparation and Bucky had never felt so damn full in his life. He was pretty sure he could feel Steve in his throat. Bucky was aware of someone making soft desperate mewling sounds and it took a moment for him to realize that it was him. </p><p>"So good," Steve was whispering against Bucky's lips as he stroked Bucky's thigh. "You're doing so good, baby. Look at me, Bucky, come on baby." </p><p>Bucky zoned into Steve's face. His normally bright blue eyes currently darkened by his blown out pupils. Only a sliver of blue was visible around the black and a bright red flush covered Steve's cheeks and down his neck and chest. His golden hair was dark with sweat as it stuck to his forehead and Bucky reached up to cup his cheek with his right hand and brushed his thumb over Steve's plump, red bottom lip. Steve turned in face into Bucky's hand and kissed his palm. The kiss turned into a satisfied moan as Steve finally bottomed out and their hips met. </p><p>Steve gave Bucky a moment to breath and get used to the feeling of Steve inside of him. It was the best feeling in the world even if Bucky knew he'd be moving funny for a bit after this. </p><p>"Move, Steve," Bucky gasped, giving him the go ahead and rolling his hips with a moan.</p><p>Steve kissed Bucky in response and started to move his hips. He started off slow, Bucky moaning softly when every thrust pushed Steve right against his prostate. And soon Bucky was moving his hips impatiently to match Steve's pace when the burn of the stretch turned into zings of pleasure. </p><p>"C'mon, baby, I can take it," Bucky promised, mouthing along Steve's jaw and neck. He reached behind himself to brace his weight against the headboard and pushed back against Steve. </p><p>Steve looked at Bucky for a moment like he was checking his face for any signs of discomfort or deception. Finding none, he hooked Bucky's other leg over his other arm and answered Bucky's begging with a sharp snap of his hips that had Bucky shouting in pleasure.</p><p>The sounds in the room were nothing more than the sharp sound of skin against skin and both Bucky and Steve being unable to formulate words beyond the occasional curse and each other's names. </p><p>"Steve," Bucky slurred minutes later, his right hand clamped desperately on Steve's shoulder. "'M close."</p><p>Steve answered by wrapping a hand around Bucky's cock, which had been slapping against his stomach lewdly, and matching strokes to his thrusting. It didn't take much more for Bucky to spill between them with a shout and his orgasm locking around Steve is what finally tipped Steve over the edge as well. He thrust into Bucky with short aborted movements as he emptied into his soulmate, their hearts pounding in time with one another. </p><p>Bucky was panting as he tried to catch his breath, his brain offline completely with his two orgasms. Steve was peppering little kisses to Bucky's unresponsive lips until Bucky got the wherewithal to kiss back, slow and sex drunk. </p><p>"You're so adorable after you cum," Steve cooed and Bucky crinkled his nose and pushed at Steve's chest weakly. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Rogers," he grumped and Steve just laughed fondly at him. Steve soothed his hands down Bucky's flanks as he slowly started to pull out, both men hissing at the over sensitivity. </p><p>Bucky's nose wrinkled further and the sensation of Steve's cum flooding out of his body and he jolted when Steve casually replaced his dick with his fingers like he was plugging Bucky up to keep his cum inside of him. </p><p>"You're fucking filthy," Bucky admonished with no real heat and Steve just hummed. Bucky opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, blushing a bright scarlet when he realized that Steve was staring at his fingers inside of Bucky's cum drenched ass. </p><p>"Filthy, Steven," Bucky solidified and Steve just looked back up at him with that same dark expression. </p><p>"No," Bucky said firmly, "You've gotta work me up to a super solider marathon event. And that is not going to be today."</p><p>Steve's lust gave way a bit to concern and he slowly, gently, pulled his fingers from Bucky who shivered in response to suddenly being so empty and wet. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Steve asked, sweeping his clean hand through Bucky's hair. </p><p>"Perfect. A little sore. Best sex I've ever had," Bucky answered with a bright smile. </p><p>"I'm the only sex you've ever had," Steve said with a possessive growl that went straight to Bucky's spent cock. </p><p>Bucky reached for Steve and pulled him in for a slow and lazy kiss that was all sloppy tongue and bitten lips. He pulled away with a huff when his phone trilled on the nightstand. </p><p>He reached out without looking and swiped the green answer signal. </p><p>"Barnes," he answered, putting it on speaker and kissing Steve's chin. </p><p>"Sergeant. I need you and Rogers in my office in an hour. Got a mission I need you to look into," Fury's voice responded. </p><p>"Two hours," Bucky replied, licking at Steve's bottom lip with a smirk and having to hold back a gasp when Steve ducked his head and sucked Bucky's earlobe between his teeth. </p><p>"Am I on speaker? Is Rogers there? Jesus fucking Christ, Barnes. Fine, two hours," Fury declared and the line clicked closed. </p><p>"I think he knew what we were doing," Steve chuckled. </p><p>"Yeah, but it bought us enough time for me to blow you in the shower," Bucky drawled with a love sick smile. </p><p>"And here I thought I was the strategist," Steve said agreeably and helped Bucky out of bed and dragged him towards the shower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>